Hinata The Shinigami
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is your regular average High-School boy, he has great friends and loving parents and sometimes doesn't understand why Neji's unlikeable cousin Hinata is so odd. Until he finds out that the girl who he and his friends have bullied is actually a Shinigami who was oredered to take his soul away based on a website. Follow Naruto...First Rated: M how sad...
1. Enter: Hinata the Shinigami

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

You beilieve in myths right...you know those stories that your friends tell you, just to scare you out of your pants. Well have youheard the story of Shinigami shoujo?, you know when you log into your computer and go to , and it says when you type the name of the person you hate most, Shinigami girl comes to your bedroom and takes that person away.

Well this is my story...and how meeting Shinigami soujo changed my entire life. My name you ask, it's Naruto Uzumaki.

**xoxoxo**

I stared at the small box in my computer, that had titled 'Enter the name of your most hated person...' I'm not even sure why i'm doing this...my friends taught me into the idea saying that it's true and all. Well before i jump into any more carziness, let me introduce myself...My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and i'm seventeen years old. I attend Konoha high school.

I live with my parents, my mom is the most beautifulliest woman i have ever seen, she's the vice president of her company. My dad is super cool!, he has blonde hair like me, blue eyes also like me...and he 's involved with the police force. As for me i'm not quite sure what i want to be yet...all i know is i want to be well-known throughout the hole village.

Now back to what i was complaining earlier...the guys in school have been talking about Shinigami shoujo and how she's real, I on the other hand don't believe in all that myth stuff, It's just somthing they use to scare wimpy guys out of their pants.

So now he i am, starring at the box, waiting for me to type in my response. To be honest there isn't really a person that i hate, I mean i do know people that i consider weird, or creepy but not to the extent that i could hate them. After getting tired of waiting i decided to turn off my computer and go to bed.

"Well so much for that..." i say to myself, after that everything went black.

...

...

...

...

...

I was in a very peacefull dream, until i heard the sound of my alarm clock go off...man sometimes i wonder why i even brought that clock, either way i opened my eyes and sat up and streached my arms apart. I then got up and walked over towards my window and opened it. I looked out towards the village.

I grinned happily as i took my head out. "Good Morning Konoha leaf!" i yelled joyfully.

After that I ran towards the bathroom and got ready...After a while I ran downstairs and made my way towards the kitchen, once I arrived i saw my dad in the table reading the paper and my mom fixing breakfest; my mom turned towards me and smiled. "Hello Naruto, have a seat."

"Good morning mom, dad." I said as sat down on the table. Mom walked over and put the plates on the table...honestly i prefear ramen...but mom is very strict on what i eat, she allows me to eat ramen for lunch, and sometimes dinner depending on her mood.

"Now everyone let's eat..." Mom says. We three clapp our hands and we say "Itakimasu!" we then start to eat...we chat while we eat...i really love talking with my parents like this. I know that i will want to have a big family one day...i'm an only child so i get lonely sometimes.

"So Naruto, ready for school?" My dad asks.

"You bet, dattebayo!" I say while i grinn, my dad also grinns back at me.

I then bid farewell to my parents as i leave the house and start heading towards my school. As i walk i hear someof the students talk about Shinigami shoujo...really how pathetic can they get.

"So...did you see her?" said a voice that i know well. I turned next to me to see Kiba, he is a friend of mine, i knew him since i was small. He has tanned-like skin and brown hair, don't even ask me about the red marks along the side of his cheeks...it's kinda like me and my whiskers only...girls find mines more cuter then Kiba's.

"No...it wouldn't work anyway." I tell him, Kiba sighed as i saw him put a hand against his forehead. "Man...Naruto, what's it gonna take for you to beileve it..." I chuckled. "Sorry i just don't believe in myths."

"Well whatever you say..." Kiba said. I knew that he wasn't going to give up so easily...that's Kiba for you always perrsistent.

As we walked to our class we were stopped when we jeard both our names being called. "Naruto-kun!, Kiba-kun!" we both turned to see our friends Sakura and Sasuke , along with Ino and Sai. Sauske or Teme as i call him, his considered to be my best friend, he's almost like a brother. He has dark blue hair, black eyes, and very pale skin. He may be serious and sometimes a jerk, but he's a good guy. Now Sakura, she is very pretty...she has emrald eyes, and pink hair. I used to have a major crush on her...but not so anymore since I knew she had a crush on Teme.

Now Ino is really pretty...if she wasn't dating Sai i would date her, she has blue eyes and blonde hair. While Sai is an ok guy...he has black hair and black eyes. His only problem is that he can say some of the strangest things...

"Hey Saku-chan!, Teme!" I greet them back. "So dope did you do it?" Teme says i already knew what he was talking about...as well as Saku-chan and the others. I sighed...i was getting ticked off at all of this hole Shinigami Shoujo crap...

"No...i didn't, it's fake...besides there isn't anyone that i hate..." I tell tem, as we started to head towards our class.

"What do you mean you don't hate anyone?" Ino tells me.

"Yea, i mean there has to be someone you can't stand..." Saku-chan adds. I nodd.

"No there isn't anyone.." I tell them hoping they would drop the subject already...and for once they did.

We sit in tables in our class, I sit with Kiba, Teme, Saku-chan, and Ino. We have other friends that sit in the table next to us...

"I just want this day to be over with..." Ino admits. Ino and Saku-chan don't really like school that much...i like school, why because you meet all sorts of different people. "I agree...i just want to get home and watch my show operas..." Saku-chan adds.

"C'mon...there must be something you like about school." Said a female voice we turn to see Tenten, along with our other friends. Lee, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Now Tenten...she has brown hair which she always keeps in bun...i won't lie when i say she's pretty as well. But i can tell that she has a small crush on Neji, now Neji has black hair and white eyes...how weird is that? how can he even see correctly... anyway he's very serious, but he's alright.

Next is Lee, he's very hyper, and always loud...how can he be soo loud in the mornings. Not only that he looks alot like our Gym teacher Guy-sensei...i sometimes wonder if their father and son. But we care for him. Shino...he's a mystery, he's always wearing sunglassess and is very smart. The only time he talks is when someone is asking him a question, other then that he's alright. He and Kiba seem to get along really well. After that is Shikamaru...like Kiba i knew him and Teme in elementary...he can be lazy and complain but when it comes down to it, he can be really smart...i mean extreamly smart.

"Shikamaru...where's Choji?" Kiba asks. Now Choji and Shikamaru go way back, supposingly their fathers along with Ino's father were best friends when they were kids...how ironic is that?

"He didn't feel to well, so he stayed home..." Shikamaru says. Tenten laughed."Well of course only a wierdo will eat 5 hambugers and 3 chiken sandwiches all together. Saku-chan and Ino then looked at the door.

"Speaking of weirdos..." Ino said. I turn and saw her...she is Neji's cousin her name is Hinata...like us Neji also thinks she's weird. For starters she's always carrying that black book with her, next she wears a long black coat to cover her uniform...not only that her bangs are so long that it covers her eyes.

"Neji why is she soo weird?" Ino asks him, Neji shrugs. "That's why her father brought her to live with me...I'm not really sure." I look at him this time. "What do you mean? doesn't she live with you?" Neji sighs.

"She does...she's just always in her room, if you see her room, you wouldn't even want to go in there" He adds. "Do you think she could possibly be emo?" Tenten asks to us.

"I'm not sure i mean it could be possible..." Saku-chan adds.

"Or maybe she's into that voodoo stuff..."Ino now adds. I admit she's weird and all but sometimes i wish the kids in the class wouldn't bully her. Like now she sits in a table all by herself, me and the guys notice the other kids in the table next to her snicker as they look at her. I can't help but feel bad for her.

"Hey, why don't we invite her to sit with us..." I say to them. Everyone looked at me as if i had gone crazy. "Naruto have you lost your mind?" Saku-chan argues.

"Yea i mean look at her, you can smell death all over..." Ino complains.

"Listen...maybe she's nice, it could be that's she...um different." I try to reassure them, however it doesn't seem to be working.

"Naruto, we understand you trying to be nice." Neji says.

"But she's a just a weirdo!" Kiba yells. I stood up and with my both hands on the table i said. "Don't you guys think i know that Hinata's a weirdo!" i said that soo loud that everyone stopped and looked at me. Crap...i messed up big time.

I took a glance at Hinata...only to see that she had closed her book and lowered her head even more. Now i really felt bad..."Smooth...Naruto." Kiba joked i glared at him as i sat back down.

After that Kakashi-sensei walked in and we started our class...i couldn't help but take a small glance at Hinata once in a while...i suddenly felt really bad, i wanted to at least get to know her but there goes that chance.

"Some day this will turn out to be..." i whisper to myself.

School goes by as usuall, and as usuall the guys pursuade me into typing a name in the takemedeath website...I then decided that i might as well...just to prove them worng.

Now my issue is...who should i put.

**xoxoxo**

Once i arrive home, i call my parents...since it's a Thursday, they must be getting ready to go on their date. They do that every Thursday...it's really special and nice, to spent time with someone you care about.

Since I'm all alone i take off my school uniform, head towards the shower, shower, and come out, dry my hair, put my night clothes on, and head downstairs.

I make myself some ramen...if i didn't mention this before I LOVE RAMEN!...all sorts of ramen, but my favorite is Miso ramen. Anyway i take it upstairs to my room...i sit it next to my computer. I then honerly clapp my hands and then dig in...as i slurp on my one and only ramen. I go ahead and turn on my computer which takes me to the website. I enter the 'Go in' button and once again i find myself staring at the small box.

Ok i have to pick someone...hmmm, how about Hinata. I mean after hearing what i said i bet she hates my guts by now. I quickly shook my head. "No way...she may hate my guts but i certainly don't hate her." I reassure myself.

I sit in silence, eating my ramen for about...i don't know 30 minutes or so. Not only that i was getting sick of staring at that same page...

"URGGG WHY IS THIS SOO HARD!?" I yell to myself, until my arm suddenly hit my cup of ramen...and it fell to the floor. I panic as i see the water of the ramen start to run under my bed. "Oh no, oh no, mom's gonna kill me..." I say as i hurry to the kitchen and grab the mop, but what's wierd is when i entered my room, the ramen was gone.

"What the?" i dropped the mop and look at floor closely to make sure i'm not blind or anything. And the ramen was gone, that's when i look up and see it ontop of the table where i first left it. I cautiosly take the mop, along with my cup of ramen and head downstairs.

After washing my chopsticks and throwing away the cup, i start to look around the house to make sure no intruder was in here..."Hello?" i say. no answer.

"Anyone there?" i say again.

I finally decided that it must have been my imagination, so i head back into my room. But once i arrive i see my computer screen blinking...what's going on now! Not only that but the lights in my room are blinking as well..."The news didn't say anyting about a storm comming along..." I say as i look out of my window, and it appears as if only my house is the one having these technical problems..

"Naruto..." said a voice, i quickly look around to see no one there.

"That's weird i could've sworn that i hear someone...-" I was inturrpted once i heard the voice again.

"Naruto..." That voice sounded like a girl, it was soft, and very gentle.

"Who's there!?" I say now ready to fight. Until everything went black and the computer screen turn with and started to flash on and off.

"Behind...you...Naruto..." I felt my body suddenly go tense...i slowly turn around, and big red eyes are looking into mine.

"AHH!" I yell as i fall back, now i was creeped out. I could grasp out that this person was a girl and she...looks..very familiar...

"W-Who are you?" I say calmly...The girl stood there until the computer light stayed white. My eyes widened when i finally got a good glance at her.  
"Y-Your Hinata!" I say.

The hair, the black coat, and the book...that explained it, it was Hinata. Why is she here? I stood up. "What the hell are you doing in my house, you freak!" I say angrily...i do admit that was uncalled for, but come on she nearly scared me to death.

I suddenly found myself starring at the pint of a blade...my eyes went wide, this blade was a sycthe...Why does she have a sycthe? Unless she's...no, she can't be...

"Hinata...don't tell me that your..." I start to say, afraid if a say anything else she's slice my head off.

"Naruto...Uzumaki your wanted dead." She tells me. Dead? who would want to kill me? I never done anything wrong.

"M-Me? why! how come!" I ask her.

"I don't not know the answer to that, all i know is that someone wants you dead...and i'm here to fullfil that persons request." So it is true Hinata really is Shinigami shoujo...not only that but then the myth is really true?

"No...please don't take me...i beg you. I-I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings today! I didn't mean it please don't kill me!" I pleaded her, with tears in my eyes as well. I stare into her red eyes...after a few seconds she pulls her sycthe away from my neck and sighs.

"Alright...Naruto, i shall spare your life." she tells me, i was soo full of joy that I got up and held her in my arms. "Arigato...Arigato, arigato Hinata." I thanked her. Her body stiffened at my sudden action.

"Your...holding...me." She says softly. I then realized that she was correct and quickly let go.

"Hehehe sorry about that." I tell her. she nodded her head. Her sycthe then faded away and her book closed. she looked at me and for once i saw her true eyes...they were nothing like Neji's...it was lavender and sparkly.

"I decided to spare your life...because your the first person to ever apologize for hurting me." And then she smiled, i felt my face warm up she had a very beautiful smile. "Thank you...Naruto."

I gave her my grinn. "No problem. Hinata."

"Well...good bye." she tells me and right in front of me she fades away. i stand there confused at what just hppened. "I guess i better head to bed."

**Thanks for reading, see you in ch.2**

**JaNe!**


	2. Let's Be Friends!

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I was making my way towards school, events from last night still ran through my head...what was i going to say to the guys once they ask me. If i tell them i saw her, they might want to know how she looked like, and if i tell them it was Hinata then they will bully her even more.

"Naruto, wait up!" I heard Kiba yell as he walked next to me.

We both started to head towards class, I'm a bit surprised that Kiba didn't ask about the website. As we sat down at our table, Teme and the others wee already there as well. "So Naruto did you see her last night?" Saku-chan asks.

I knew it...Kiba only waited for the others to be there.

"No...i didn't." I decided to lie about it. Ino sighed. "Man...Naruto something's abviously wrong with your computer..." I grinned. "Sorry guys i just don't have time...for myths that don't even exist." The guys looked at me for a moment then sighed. "If you say so..."

"Hey Hinata! is it true that your emo!" I hear a boy say, i turn around and see Hinata enter the class...only today she's a bit different...i don't know how i know, i just do...she's walking a bit slower as well, and it appears as if she's wiping her face.

"Hey Neji...what's wrong wth Hinata?" I tell him. Neji sighs "I've seen Gaara's guys bully her alot, I try to stop them but they keep comming back." Ino and Saku-chan snorted. "Well...of course i mean just look at her, soo dark. Anyone would bully her."

I couldn't take the insults any longer, i got up from my chair and made my way towards her...i took hold of her hand and left the class. I didn't care that Saku-chan and the others were calling at me yelling. 'Are you nuts?' and 'What on earth do you think your doing?'

While still holding on to her hand I lead us towards the nurses office, it appeared that the nurse wasn't here so i led her towards a bed. She sat down, as i looked for bandages; after that i looked back at her. She was holding her book against herself, and her head was towards the ground. I kneeled infront of her.

"Hinata...look at me" I tell her softly. She gasped softly as she brought up her head, she was bleeding from her nose and mouth and tears were rolling down her cheeks. I gently took her hand that was holding the book...and layed it on the bed.

I stared into her eyes...i didn't understand a thing, for one if she is really Shinigami shoujo, how did she become it, also why?. And i wondered how much she has suffered. As i stare into her eyes i see loneliness, and pain.

"Hinata...i'm going to heal you, so i'm going to push your hair back, k?" I tell her kindly. She nodds without saying a word. I head over to a cabin and pull out a hair tie, then i sit on the bed behind her. I take her hair...i notice that she has soft, silky hair. This is the first time that I actually touched a girl's hair before, as well as holding a girls hand.

"There, now for the badages." i tell her as i sit infront of her this time...she was still looking towards the ground. I took her bangs and pull them back, and i gently lifted her chin up. "You look a lot better with your face showing Hinata..." i grinn at her. Her eyes go a little wide as i see her cheeks go pink. My grinn goes wider at the thought of me actually making her blush.

By now all of her injuries were healed...once i had put away the ointments and medical products i sat infront of her. "There all done." as soon as I said that she quickly removed the hair tie from her hair causing it to cover her eyes once again, to be honest i missed looking at her face it was really beautiful.

"T-Thank you..." she said softly...which was surprisingly different from the confident voice i heard last night. "Hinata...what happened?" I tell her, i didn't know why i even asked that question, oh well no turning back now right?

For a moment she stayed quiet, i thought that maybe i have offeneded her. "These...g-group of g-guys bullied m-me today..." she said.

"Was it Gaara's guys?" i ask her. She nodds slowly. "I-It's ok...i-i'm used to it..." Used to it? how can she let those jerks bully her alot, i mean. She's Shinigami shoujo shouldn't she just use her magic thingy to stop them.

"Well can't you just use your Shinigami powers to make them stop..?" I ask.

"I-I can't...the sycthe i-is only u-used for t-taken souls."Hinata adds. Well so much for that issue, it would have made things alot easier if she could just use her powers...if i had those powers it would be soo cool!

"Hey Hinata one more question..." i decided to ask. She nodds telling me to go on and tell her my question. "Why are you acting so...well...y'know...shy?" It's true i mean she had a different personality now then she did last night.

Hinata then points toward the book which was on top of the bed..."T-The book is n-not in m-my position...i become Shinigami w-whenever i'm holding t-the book, if i'm n-not then my true self c-comes out." I look at her then at the book.

"So this is the real you...a shy, timid, girl?" I asked trying to make sure. Hinata nodded "Yes..." Well it sort of makes sence. "So what happens when someone else...besides you tries to get it, or look inside of it?"

"I-if a person besides m-me tries to l-look inside the b-book, all of t-the pages will be blank...the b-book is only meant for m-my eyes. Also, if t-the person that gets h-hold of the book h-has an e-evil soul...then i-its soul w-would be t-taken away without me having t-to use my sycthe..." Hinata explains to me. Man...i'm never touching that book.

"Oh i get it, hehehe sorry about that." i apologize.

"Um...N-Naruto." I hear Hinata say.

"Yea?" i ask...she lowered her head, as she played with her thumbs. "I-I'm sorry if i-i ruined y-your popularity.." she says honestly.

Popularity...she thought that, it was soo funny that i brusted out laughing. Man...just who is Hinata anyway? "runied my popularity?...what gave you that idea?" I ask her.

"Ano..well, you have l-lots of f-friends and a-are liked b-by everyone, while i-i'm just a dark w-weirdo...i know y-you think that, I-it's ok though." she states. I suddenly felt upset, why did we have to be soo judgmental over her...from what i see she's a good person, she's just different.

"I don't think your a bother to me Hinata," She looked at me as if i was stupid or something. "Y-you don't?" she asked. I nodded while grinning.

"Of course not, your a very intresting person. I would like it if we became friends." I tell her sincerly. Hinata looks up at me, i can now see her eyes they were sparkling and it looks as if she was about to cry. " You w-want to be f-friends with me..?" she asked timidly.

"You bet!"

And for the first time i saw her smile at me, and it was a very beautiful smile...i suddenly felt my face warm up, but i quickly replaced it with my grinn.

"So what do you say Hinata...would you like to be my new friend?" i ask her once more.

And with the new smile i just got she closed her eyes.

"I-I'd like that..."

**And this is chapter 2, please review and rate.**

**See you all soon!**


	3. Apologizing and Starting Over

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**xoxoxo**

"So what do you say Hinata, do you want to be friends?" Naruto asks her friendly. Hinata smiles at him. "I-I'd like that..."

"Good, now why don't we head back. Iruka-sensei's probably worried." Naruto sugessted. Hinata nodded softly as she stood up and picked up her book. Naruto started to make his way towards the door, until he noticed that Hinata wasn't following him.

"Hinata...something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, your friends are outside the door, they are all shoving each other trying to listen to the door. And it appears that one of them has a nose bleed, he's probably thinking perverted." Hinata said returning to the girl Naruto met the night before.

"The guys are outside, it's probably Kiba with the nosebleed. hehehe" Naruto smiled as he walked up to Hinata and grabbed her hand. Hinata's eyes went wide. "Your...holding..my hand." she said.

"Hm?, you don't want me to? I could let go-" HInata nodded her head. "It's fine, i don't mind..." Naruto blinked at her before grinning. He then walked up towards the door while holding Hinata's hand. When they opened the door, Kiba and the others fell ontop of the other.

"Hey guys...what's up?" Naruto said smiling, Hinata had her head towards the ground. "What's up, Naruto! you suddenly got up and left." Sakura argued. "Not only that but what are you doing holding hands with HER!" Kiba said as he pointed to Hinata in disgust.

Naruto notice Hinata, tighten her grip on his hand, he glared at his friends. "Listen up, i won't stand you guys insulting Hinata anymore." Sakura and Ino and everyone else's eyes went wide. "Naruto what's with you all of a sudden?" Sakura asks. "Yea, what exactly is Hinata to you now?" Ino added.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata's my new friend, she's also going to eat lunch with us and if you guys don't like that then i won't speak to you guys anymore." Naruto explained.

"Look Naruto we didn't mean it like that." Shikamaru added. Kiba nodded. "Yea, it's just that you never stood up for her until now so we were just concerned that's all." he added. Naruto look at Hinata. "I just think that we all have judged Hinata, i mean we know nothing about her. Don't you think that just maybe she isn't the type of person everyone assumes her to be?" Naruto tells his friends.

"Well...I guess so." Tenten said as she looked at Hinata, who still had her head towards the floor.

Neji looked closly at Hinata, he noticed that Hinata tried to look at him as well, had he really been mistreating his own cousin? By listening to what others had thought, yet here comes Naruto who doesn't even know her and he defends her saying that he wants to be her friend.

_'Some cousin I've been, Hinata was sent here for me to change her...yet all i've done was judge her like everyone else...I should have been there for her, Not anymore though...I'm going to help change her like I should've done a long time ago.' _Neji thought as he looked at Naruto.

"I agree..." Everyone looked at him, even Hinata was now looking at him surprised. "Naruto your right, You have no idea how bad i feel...It was my job all along to change Hinata, that's why she was brought here for me to change her. Yet all i did was follow the stupid crowd." He now walked up to Hinata, who was looking at him in the eyes.

"Hinata-sama...will you allow me another chance to help be part of your life once again..." Neji asks her. Hinata looked at Neji, then she looked timidly at Naruto, he grinned at her; she then looked back at Neji. "H-Hai...Neji-nii..."

Neji smiled. "Thank you Hinata-sama..."

The rest of the group looked at each other, then Tenten smiled and walked up to Hinata. "I also agree, I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings by my comments...But i believe that we can become good friends that's if you allow me to." Hinata looked at her shocked. Then Lee walked up. "I AGREE! THE POWER OF FORGIVNESS THEN TRANSFORMED INTO FRIENDSHIP IT'S VERY POWERFULL AND MAKED MY BLOOD BOIL FOR YOUTHNESS! I TOO WISH TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Lee exclaimed powefully.

Hinata looked at everyone, then back at Naruto. "Thank you..." she says.

"Now that, that's all over with let's head back to class..." Naruto sugessted and without letting go of Hinata's hand he and his friends headed back to class.

Once they returned to class, Naruto notice Hinata starting to let go of his hand and head back to her table, but he walked towards her table and grabbed her bag. Hinata looked at him confused as he sat her belongings next to the space next to him. "You'll sit here from now on, k Hinata?"

Hinata nodded as she sat down, she was still to shy to look at anyone. Iruka smiled at them as he resumed taching the class.

*****(Minutes later)*****

Iruka sighed.

"How about we play a fun game." He added. Everyone then agreed in a heartbeat. Iruka laughed.

"Allright now i want you all to form into teams we are going to have a little race..." Iruka ordered, so everyone in the classroom formed into groups of three. Everyone paired up in this order: Sakura, Sasuke, and Lee, then Ino, Sai, Shikamaru. follow by Choji, Shino, and Tenten. Lastly Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Alright lets win this!" Kiba annoucned.

"Oh yea bring it on Dattebayo!" Naruto added. Hinata only had her head down.

"Now...i want the leader of the group to come up and pick the right answer to the questions i give." The class groan. "Hey Iruka-sensei didn't you say that this was going to be fun?" Kiba comlained.

"I know, the questions I'm going to ask are based on what you've done..." Iruka added.

"Alright then..." Naruto said. Hinata who still had her head down sighed lowly. "What have i gotten myself into..." she added.


	4. Having lunch with Hinata

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**xoxoxo**

"Alright now i want everyone to form a line, girls to the left and boys to the right..." Iruka ordered. The students followed Iruka's instructions...the girls faced the boys in their correct line.

"Now what i want is for each person in the line is going to say a phrase if that phrase applies to the people in the oppisite line then they are going to step into the line." Sakura then raised her hand, Iruka looked over to her. "Yes Sakura?" he asked.

"So what's the point of this, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I think it'd be best if we all got to know each other." Iruka said. HInata still had her head down. _'Yea...like anyone would want to know me...' _she thought, until she felt someone poke her hand she looked to see Tenten. "Come on Hinata, I don't know that much about you but i want to get to know you.." she smiled.

Hinata looked at Tenten then looked quickly toward the ground. "H-Hai..." she said softly.

"Now who would like to start?" Iruka said. KIba then raised his hand along with Naruto, Ino, and some of the kids. "I'll do it!" Kiba said. Iruka then nodded. "Alright...hm...let's see." Kiba said as he scratched .

"Got it...stand on the line if you have ever sneaked into an R-rated movie." Kiba said. All of the girls besides Hinata step on the line. Ino grinned "My turn, step on the line if you have ever lied about being sick just to get out of school." Now all of the boys step on the line.

For a while the students were having fun saying phrases and seeing how many people applied to that, Hinata hasn't step on the line not even once. Naruto noticed this as he whispered into Kiba and Neji's ear. Suddenly a boy and his group decided to go next.

"Step on the line if someone's ever told you to drop dead..." He and the boys started to laugh as Hinata slowly steped into the line...Naruto got angry as he walked up to the boy and grabbed his collar. "Listen here, insult her one more time and I'll make sure you drop dead." The boy nodded nervously. "S-Sorry..." he said.

Naruto let him go as he stood back in his spot, not before he gave Kiba a high-five. He looked at Hinata, and grinned. Hinata's eyes sparkled as she looked toward the ground.

"Alright we have time for one more...who would like to say it?" Iruka said.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said happily as he looked at everyone, his gaze then ended at Hinata."Stay on the line if you have a best friend." A few people stayed on the line, one of those people was Hinata. She looked up at Naruto, and without letting anyone see she smiled and mouthed an 'Thank you.' Naruto grinned back at her.

*****(During Lunch)*****

"Thank goodness, school's almost over." Sakura said as she and the others sat down in their table. "As soon as i get home I'm going to take a warm bath..." Ino daydreamed.

"Me, I'm going to stuff my face with lots of sweets.." Tenten mentioned.

"Yahoo! Akamaru must be lonely without me there, assoon as I get home I'm taking him for a walk." Kiba explained.

As Naruto was laughing along with the other guys he noticed Tenten trying to make a conversation with Hinata, she would talk but she wouldn't look her in the face. Naruto also noticed Hinata only eating cinnamon buns.

"So Hinata, why are you only eating cinnamon buns?" Tenten asked. Hinata lifted her head a little bit but still looked towards the ground. "I like cinnamon buns...their very sweet and yummy." Tenten smiled. "Can i try one?"

Hinata nodded as she gave Tenten a cinnamon bun, Tenten put it in her mouth and chewed then her eyes went wide and sparkly. "This is soo good! yummy, yummy!" She exclaimed happily. Naruto himself wanted to try it, he has never tried it before since all he eats is ramen, and whatever his mom makes for dinner.

He was more focused on the way Hinata was eating hers, how she would lick the very tip, and how then she would place half of it on her mouth and bite some off, then she would lick the dripping cream around it. And also how a tiny cream fell from the corner of her mouth. Naruto realized that his teenage horomons were causing him to have a sexual fantasy. _'Wow...if she's that good with a cinnamon bun, imagine how good she'd be if she were too...'_

"Naruto..." Naruto thoughts were shaken away when he heard Hinata call his name. He looked at her, and Hinata now lifted her head so that everyone could almost see her eyes. "You were thinking perverted...how surprising." Naruto's face went red. How did she know? don't tell me she could now hear his thoughts.

"Who me? perverted? hehehehe..." Naruto pretended as he scratched the back of his head. "Say Hinata, can i have some of those..." he asked.

"I don't have anymore..." Hinata reasponded.

"Oh..." Naruto added. Hinata then ripped off part of her bun and offered some to Naruto. "Here you can have this piece..." Naruto looked at it, then he smiled as he took it from her hand. He placed it on his mouth and started to chew. "Mmmmm this is really tasty.." he complemented. Hinata nodded.

"Anyway, Hinata." Sakura now said. Hinata looked at her. "We really have to change your look." Ino nodded. "I agree, i bet under all of that you have a perfect figure..." Hinata blinked as she looked at herself. "You think soo?" she asked. Sakura and Ino nodded. "Some time this week we're going to have to take you shopping with us.

Neji smiled at Hinata, he was glad that she was starting to come out a little bit of her shell, he then notice a small cream in the corner of Hinata's mouth. "Hinata-sama..." he said. Hinata looked at him, she tilts her head. "Neji-nii..?"

"Lean closer..." Hinata then leaned in, and then Neji wiped the cream off of her lip then he placed it on his mouth. "Just like before huh?" he smirked. Naruto didn't know why but he suddenly got angry at what Neji did. _'Why am I soo angry for...he's her cousin.'_ Tenten also found herself jealous.

*****(After School)*****

"Hinata-sama...i would like to walk home with you, but the basketball team has practice today. I hope you don't mind." Hinata shook her head. "It's ok, I don't mind."

"Thanks, I'll see you when i get home." Neji said as he kissed Hinata on the forehead and left.

As Hinata was walking home, she got the feeling that she was being followed and she stopped walking she sighed. "Naruto...i know your there, you can come out now."Behind her in a tree Naruto came out while scratching his head.

"Hehehehe..." he laughed nervously.

"Man...Hinata you can see everything." Naruto then started to walk with Hinata. Both walked in silence since they didn't know what to say to each other.

"Didn't you have practice today?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her then back up front.

"Nah, I'm not in basketball, I'm in soccer and there wasn't any practice today." He answered back.

"Oh..." Hinata said.

Once again they walked in silence until Naruto thought up of something.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yea."

"Can i see your book?"

"Why?"

"Just let me see it..."

"No."

"Come on Hinata."

"No."

"Please..."

"I won't fall for that."

"Purty pweesse Hinata..."

"Fine then." Hinata then handed Naruto the book, and Naruto then placed the book under his arm and continued walking. Hinata looked at him with her head tilted, she didn't no why he wanted the book if he wasn't going to open it.

"Ano...N-Naruto." Naruto smiled when he heard the sweet voice from before.

"Yea?" Hinata then looked toward the ground. "W-why did you w-want to h-hold my book?" she asked.

"Because i wanted to hear your voice...your real voice." he reasponded.

"I-if i may a-ask, why?"

"Because it's really cute." Hinata's face then turned beet red. 'My voice is...c-cute.' She quickly avoided contact with Naruto. Naruto then grined once more at causing her to blush for the second time.

"So your comming with us tommarow right?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him and tilted her head. "W-where?" she asked.

"To the Zoo, silly." Naruto chuckled. Hinata suddenly stopped walking, Naruto noticed this and looked back at her."Hinata, what's wrong?"

"D-did you s-say the Z-Zoo..." Naruto nodded. "Yea, why?" Hinata looked towards the ground, and then noticed Naruto standing in front of her. "Have you ever been to the Zoo, Hinata?" he decided to ask. Hinata slowly shook her head.

"Well you will tomarrow!" Hinata looked at him. "I told you that i want to get to know you more, and I think the Zoo is the perfect place to start!" Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Then she smiled. "H-Hai...Naruto."

After Naruto and Hinata parted ways, and after Naruto was lying on his bed he started to think how his life might be now that he's friends with Shinigami shoujo...the thought made Naruto smile.

"Well better get ready for the trip tomarrow..."


	5. Hinata goes to the Zoo

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**xoxoxo**

Neji walked into Hinata's room, he notice Hinata sleeping soundly. He smiled as he walked over and opened up the curtains. After that he walked over to her and shook her gently. "Hinata-sama...you have to wake up.

Hinata moved in her bed then her eyes opened slowly, after that she sat up and yawned. "Neji...nii..." she said slowly. Neji smiled. "Hinata go and get ready, I'll start breakfest..." and with that he walked away. HInata stayed in her bed for a while then got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran downstairs to see his mom preparing breakfest. "Good morning Naruto."

'Good morning mom, how'd you sleep?" He asked. His mom smiled warmly. "Great sweety, how about you?" she asked. Naruto grinned . "Great!" he added as he sat down on the table. "Now...are you all set for the trip with your friends?" She asked.

"You bet!" Naruto reasponded. They waited for Naruto's dad to come down, he greeted his wife and son and sat down on the table. Naruto smiled into his food and clapped his hands twice. "Itakimasu!" he blessed as he digged into his food.

After that the doorbell rang, Naruto's mom opened the door. She smiled at the person and called for Naruto. "Naruto, Sauske's here!"

**~~(Naruto's P.O.V)~~**

I heard my mom saying that Teme had arrived, i walk up to her and see Teme already prepared. "Hey dope, i came to get you..." he said all emotionless as ever. I grinned at him. "Sure!" I bid farewell to my parents and follow Teme outside.

We start to walk in silence, Teme has always been the silent type. "So where's Saku-chan?" I ask him, lately I've noticed that Teme and Saku-chan been hanging around alot lately...maybe he finally has a crush on her.

I could also tell by the small pink that appeared across his cheeks."She's at Neji's..." Neji's place what could Saku-chan be doing there? "Why is she at Neji's?" I ask.

"That's why i came to get you, Tenten called telling me that we are to meet at Neji's, since he has a friend that owns a big car, and since there's alot of us...that's saves gasoline from all of our cars..." He tells me. I nodd.

"Oh...that's understandable..." I add in reasponse.

Wait a minute...now that I think about it I've never even been to Neji's house, and that means that Hinata's there too!. I don't know why i suddenly felt hot when I thought about Hinata being there...of course she'll be there, it's her place too!

After a while of walking we came across a big...but I mean a big house. It was a sort-of tanish color, it had two chairs on the porch along with a mat that said 'Welcome' in the front door. Outside to the right were different colored roses. I wonder if Hinata was a gardner. Even the stairs, which were only four steps were big, we walked up to the door and ranged the door bell.

The door then opened and Saku-chan, along with Lee and the rest were inside. "Naruto! Sauske-kun, your finally here!" We entered the inside, and justlike the outside it was big in here too...It could even be considerd a mansion. Neji then came in, along with some drinks."We'll have to wait for the car to arrive, so you guys can do anything just be careful you don't break anything..."

I then wondered if Hinata could be in her room, I wonder how it looks like since she's Shinigami shoujo and all...not only that I want to talk to her. So I ask Neji where the rest room is.

"It's up stairs, in the third room to your left..." I nodd. "Thanks Neji."

I then walked over and up the stairs, once i reached the top i see a hall and what looked to be four rooms total, there was one room in the right, the rest were towards the left. I smirked...it wouldn't hurt if I peeked in all rooms...it was only four after all.

"Let's see...inny, minny, maini, moo," I point to the first room in the left, I quickly check to make sure Neji wasn't comming up and i went back over and opened the door. It was a room, with walls painted as shades of gray, The bed covers were blue and there was some pictures on top of the drough...It looks very casual so this must be Neji's room, I quietly walked in and made my way towards the drough...all he had were some pictures, most of them appeard to be with him and Tenten...i knew that those two liked each other.

I then saw one picture with a small 8 year-old Neji, and next to him smiling all cutley was a girl with black hair and wearing a kimono...this must've been Hinata. I smiled at her...she really has a cute smile even at that age!

After closing the door i walk over to the next room, i opended it to see a shelf full of books, next to it was a desk with a computer, followed by a telescope. This must be their study room...Neji has always been very smart. I leave out of that room, and look at the only room at the right. Neji said the bathroom was the third one, so that must be Hinata's room.

I gulp as i walk over, i grabb the doornob twist it and then i push open. I look at the room and see the walls painted somehow sky blue...the walls contained two posters of penguins...my eyes went wide...how is a girl like Shinigami shoujo suppose to have a room like this...her bed covers were lime green with a big, white, stuff rice ball.

"Woah...this is Hinata's room..." I say in amazment as I slouch to the ground. I look up to see a desk with a computer...and her book layed right there. I get up and make my way towards it, I grab the book and grabb a page...should i open it? Why bother it's just going to be blank anyway.

"N-Naruto...?" i jump at the sudden action that the book fell from my hands. I look up to see Hinata, wearing only a towel, I was able to get a good glimps of her body...she had curves everywhere..and she had huge bres-. No! stop these perverted thoughts. "Hinata! I'm sorry i didn't mean to come in...I knew it was wrong!"

"..." Hinata looked toward the ground as she walked over and grabbed the book, she then looked at me "Your thinking perverted again Naruto..." I felt my face turn beet red. "N-No of course not I'm..." I start to say...but somehow i couldn't, my eyes kept on gazing down towards her...urgh! stop this!

Suddenly I heard Hinata giggle...it sounded really cute, she had placed the book back in it's place. "N-Naruto...can y-you wait w-while I change?" she asked. I couldn't open my mouth so i simply nodd and leave then room. Once i close the door i lean against it, I senced my heart beating fast. "Hinata..."

After that the door opened, I turned to see Hinata wearing the same long black coat she always wears...how could something soo big and baggy hide something soo beautifull. "Say Hinata, why don't you leave your jacket?" I ask her.

"Why would i do that?" she said.

"Well, since we're going to the Zoo and it's going to be sunny outside...i wouldn't want you to faint from the heat and everything..." I try to tell her. She stays quiet, she's probably thinking. "Fine, I'll take it off, but i'm bringing my book with me." she adds.

"Ok then!" I concluded while grinning. She walks back inside and then she comes out with a dark blue shirt. "Is this ok?" she asks me suddenly. I look at her, while blinking then i smiled. "You bet!"

"NARUTO-BAKA GET DOWN HERE!" i hear Sakura yell. I chuckle lowly as i grabb Hinata suddenly by the hand and we walk back downstairs. Once we get down there everyone was getting on the van, me and Hinata follow behind them. We reach out side and i let Hinata go in first then i go inside. Me and Hinata were suddenly pressed up against eah other, the reason why was because next to her was Choji and Shikamaru.

"Allright, everyone ready." Neji said. We all nodd, i didn't have enough space to move because Hinata was soo close to me. She suddenly sighed. "Neji-nii...I'll meet you there." Neji looked back at Hinata. "What do you mean?" I notice Hinata looking outside ;Ino, with Sai, and Shino couldn't come in since there was no room.

"I'll be fine, i know how to get there..." she said. I look at her. "Don't worry Neji, I'll go with her!" I offered. I could feel Hinata's gaze on mine as Neji smiled. "Alright Naruto, I trust you." I grinn back at him. "Let's go Hinata!" I grab her hand and we exit the car, we watch as the car drove away.

"Say Hinata..." I look at her.

"Hm?" I hear her say. "You do know that the Zoo's pretty far from here, right?" I reassure her. Hinata turn towards me "I know...i never said we were walking.." At first I was confused until I saw her eyes turn red...and she had her sycthe in her hand. "We're flying.." she tells me.

"Flying...that's soo Cool!" I tell her. She giggles as gets on her sycthe, she leaves space behind her. "Get on Naruto..." she orders me. This is soo cool, it's like the witches from the movies. I get to actually fly in the sky!. I get on behind her. "Make sure to hold on tight...wrapp your arms around my waist." She tells me.

I nervously wrapp my arms around her waist, i bring myself closer towards her. "Ready?" she tells me. I grinn. "Believe it!"

"Alright then, here we go..." and suddenly the sycthe starts to rise and before i knew it i can see the hole village from up high. We start to fly not fast but not too slow...It was really peacefull. "I like to fly..." I hear Hinata say.

"When I fly i feel free, I feel as if i'm not doing nothing wrong..." she tells me. I imagine how many times Hinata must've flied around this village whenever she was sad. "Do you fly alot?" I ask her. She nodds. "Whenever I'm sad..." she says.

We fly in silence, it's nice to just enjoy the wind blowing like this. "Hinata..." I call to her.  
"Yes.." I lean closer and rest my head against her back, I feel her body stiffen..."Naruto! what are you!" she says. "Hinata...thank you, for letting me fly, flying with you feels nice.." I say softly...

"Naruto..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you for being my friend..." I hear her say...her voice sounded sweet and gratefull.

"Your welcome..."

We then landed in front of the Zoo's entrance. I got off and then Hinata got off, her sycthe disappears, and her eyes turn into it's normal color. I smile at her and take her book, she lifts her head up. "N-Naruto..." she asks.

"I'll hold on to it for now, k?" I ask her. Hinata looks at me and smiles, she nodds. "H-Hai.."

We then saw Neji and the others pull up and get out off the car, Neji walks up to Hinata and raises an eyebrow. "How did you two get here soo quickly?" he asks. Me and Hinata quickly looked towards the ground, trying to figure out a reasponse. "We-we took the bus!" I quickly say to him.

At first when i thought Neji was going to protest he shrugged it off and turned toward the others. "All right, we're all here..." Neji says.  
"Yay! the zoo!" I say happily.

After that we all looked around the Zoo, I was soo excited I love the Zoo. My parents used to bring my all the time! I can't get enough of it. after a while of looking I decided to go and look for Hinata, after all I did say that I wanted to know more about her, and what better way then here. So i go and search for her.

But She isn't in any of the shops.

...

Nor in the polar section.

...

Neither is she in the sea section.

...

Until I finally find her sitting down on top of...a tree? I look up at her and as I look closely i see that she has a baby monkey in her hands...then it hit me she's always been in the jungle section on top of this tree.

"Hinata?" I say.

She then looks down at me...and as does the monkey in her hands. "Naruto...your terrible at finding people..." she says emtionless. I stare at her before i scratch the back of my head "Hehehe, you have a point." I say.

"So what are you doing up there?" I ask her.

"This monkey...it's all alone and by itself." She tells me.

"What do you mean, what about their parents?" I ask her again.

"The mother died last week..." she says. How did she know that?...wait a minute of course she know she is the Shinigami of death afterall. I didn't even notice Hinata place her book down before I heard her gentle voice.

"I-It was crying...s-so I climbed up and s-started to sing to him, i-I know how it feels to not h-have a family...and to a-always be alone..so I w-wanted to sing to him s-so that he can know t-that there's someone who s-still see's him.." I listen to Hinata as she rubbs back the monkey fur, who was peacefully asleep on her lap.

I don't know why but Hinata looks really cute with the baby in her hands, I can tell that she's going to be a good mother someday..and possibly a great wife...wife.. My cheeks went red when that thought crossed my head. 'What am i thinking, I don't like Hinata do i?'

"Naruto." I hear Hinata say, I look up at her she giggles, which causes my cheeks to redden once again. Suddenly she stands up. "I'm going to jump...you better catch me."

"W-What wait you can't jump, that tree is way too high!" I try to reassure her, she can't possibly be thinking of jumping can she..then i see her step back, yep she is.

"If i break any part of my body...I'm taking you with me." she says. I gulp...i don't want to be taken away so i have to make sure I catch her. "Here I go!" she says as she jumps out of the tree. I see her aiming my way I spread my arms and in a perfect moment she lands on them causing both her and me to fall on the floor.

My eyes were wide and my face was really warm, I could now see Hinata's eyes...up close their very beautiful. It had a lavender color and was sparkling...her eyes were also wide and her cheeks were also red. "N-Naruto...are y-you ok?" she asks me. I simply nodd we were both very close to each other, that if i just move a little closer i could have kissed her.

Wait a minute...why would I think about wanting to kiss Hinata? I mean i don't like her do I?...even if she does have a cute smile and a very adorable laugh, and even if she's cute when she blushes and even if she has a very perfect body...where am I going with this anyway, snap out of it Naruto!

"Um...H-Hinata." I finally say my voice comming back.

"Hmmm?" she says. I try avoiding contact. "Can you...please get off of me now." She looks at our position and quickly stand up, I sigh in releaf; but I sort of felt disppointed of her getting off, her body was really warm. STOP NARUTO! YOU CAN"T THINK ABOUT HINATA THAT WAY!

"I-I'm sorry Naruto.." Hinata apologizes as she bows down. I chuckle as i pick up her book. "That's ok Hinata, are you ok?" I ask her, she looks at me before nodding her head. "I-i'm fine..." she reassures me. I grinn at her before I hear my cellphone, I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saku-chan what's up?"

"I'm with her right now..."

"For what?"

"At what time?"

"Ok, got it..."

"see ya." I hang up and walk up to Hinata she titls her head in confusion to what I'm doing. "Hinata come with me..." I tell her. Hinata looks toward the ground. "W-What for...?" she asks nervously. I got the feeling that she was getting scared, i took hold of her hand causing her to look up at me. "Don't be scared Hinata, I won't hurt you i just want to take you somewhere..." I see Hinata's eyes soften and her trembling hand stops as well...finally she gives me a soft smile. "Hai..."

"Good, let's go!." I state as I drag her with me.

After a while of walking we came across a dark path, I look at Hinata. "This is a secret place I found when my parents first brought me here...i've never shown it to anyone." I tell her.  
We walk in and started to follow the path, sice it was dark there were lanters lighting the path. After that we came across a river...inside the river were white flowers floating on top, the grass was as green as the trees and the sakura trees were blowing sakura petals toward the river.

I look at Hinata, her eyes were very wide and sparkly. "T-This place is..." she says. I chuckle at how adorable she looks right now. "It's beautiful, right?" she nodds. i lead her towards the river and we both stare at the fishes and frogs underneath. "Watch this..." I say as i take one of my shoes off and socks and i put my foot in the river, Hinata looks at me tilting her head and after a moment when i pull my foot off there's a small fish on the top part of my big toe.

Hinata's smile widens a bit as she pulls both strains of her hair back and looks at the fish, she pokes it softly as it wiggles and squirms out of my foot and back into the river. Hinata giggles. "Try it." I tell her, she stops and looks at me, then back at the river. "C-Can I?" she asks softly. I grinn. "Of course!" I say to her. Hinata then gently takes off her shoe and sock, I couldn't help but stare at her foot, it was white as the snow and it looks really soft.

"Now put it gently into the river." She nodds as she places her foot into the river."Now all you have to do is just wait for a couple of minutes." I tell her as i place my foot back into the river. We sit in silence until I hear Hinata giggle. "Now pull it out" I instruct her she nodds as she pulls her foot out. Once she does that she smiles brightly at the orange fish that's sucking on her toe. "I-It's beautiful..." she finally says.

I chuckle. "Yea..." I then look at her, for the first time she looks as if she's really enjoying herself. "very beautiful..." I finish.

After that we met with the rest of the gang, we ate our lunchand Saku-chan and the girls took Hinata and themselves a picture with animal hats, Hinata was wearing a cat hat...I have to admit she looked really cute like that. After we left Hinata and I flew home once again, I have to say i really enjoyed flying with her.

I have to say today was great day...


	6. Hinata get's Bullied and Protected

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**xoxoxo**

Hinata was making her way towards school, as usuall she wore her long black coat and carried her book close towards her chest. "Well, Well...if it isn't Hinata..." Hinata stop and looked up when she saw three boys, one had red hair and a tatoo with the word 'love' on the right side of his forehead, the other boy had long blonde hair in a pony-tail, while the last boy had red hair like the first and red eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" The one with red hair asked.

Hinata backed up and started to run back towards the oppisite directions...the three boys chased after her. She ran and ran and ran as fast as she could, her feet were starting to give in but she countinued to run.

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

Hinata now had tears in her eyes, she remembers the kids chant the same thing to her when she was small...those three boys were one of the dozens of others that mocked her for not having any parents. She was into too much of a thought that she found herself at a dead end. As she tunred around the three boys were in front of her. "No where to run..." the red haired boy said. The blonde-haired started to crack his fingers. "Let's go..."

The red haired pushed her against the wall, causing the book to fall, she closed her eyes at the sudden pain and she then opened them to see her book in the floor. The one with red hair and red eyes picked the book up. "N-No please d-don't open it!" she pleaded.

They all laughed. "Why is it your dairy?, let's see what sort of 'secrets' she has in here." he opened a page, his raises an eyebrow. "It's empty! What kind of game are you playing huh?" he walks up to Hinata and slaps her across the face. "We'll teach you a lesson, don't worry you'll see your mommy and daddy soon.." they then started to beat on Hinata she didn't yell she just cried_. 'It's always the same...it never changes...' _

The blond-haired pushes her towards the floor, causing her head to hit a pipe. _'It's always been like this...'_

Flashback.

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

"Hinata! Hinata! where's your mama and papa!"

A little 4 year-old Hinata was crying, while all of the other kids chanted this and pointed at her. Both her parents died when she turned four, their were rushing towards her party because they forgot the cake, when a truck merged at the wrong time crashing into them.

Hinata was then put into Neji's care he was a year older, so she stayed at his house along with her uncle Hizashi. When Neji turned 17 he and Hinata moved into their own house. Before that Hinata was always being bullied in her school because she didn't have any parents.

End of Flashback.

"Awww look guys she's crying!" the red haired and red eyes said. The other red haired laughed as started to rip her big coat off. Once it was off, three of them stared at her body. "It's a shame that you hide such a hot body under this old coat..." The red haired with tatoo said.

"Not only that, it's a shame that you have to bee soo darn cute..." The blond-hair added as he caress Hinata's sad face. Hinata wanted to leave, she wanted someone to help her...anyone she just wanted to leave and never come back.

"NARUTOOOO!" She yells and suddenly the blonde-haired is pushed towards the floor. Hinata blurry vision could only let her see something yellow. That's when she heard the red haired with tatoo guy speak. "Naruto...nice of you to drop by." Hinata's tears were flowing more knowing that it was Naruto who had come to rescue her.

"Gaara...let Hinata go now!" Naruto said to Gaara, Gaara smirked and looked at him. "Why does it matter to you what we do to this girl, she's nothing but a freak afterall..." Naruto glared at him and smirked. "Because she's my friend...and I'll hurt anyone who messes with my friends!, believe it!" he said in his proud voice.

Hinata then saw the blonde-hair take out an object, when it was fully out Hinata saw that it was a gun...her eyes went wide; as painfull memories returned to her. Her eyes turned red and the gun melted in the blondes hands causing him to yell in pain. Gaara distracted looked at him. "Deidera, what's wrong?" he asked. Deidera looked at the melted liquid. "T-The gun started to melt in my hands...I don't know how but it did!"

Gaara sighed and looked at Hinata to see her eyes red, he then looked back at the red liquid on the floor. _'Did she do that?...who is she...?' _

Gaara smirked as he took another gun out, Hinata quicky looked at him to see him smirking. "Your Shinigami shoujo arent' you...well then let's see if Naruto's time is near." Hinata's eyes went wide as she heard the gun shot.

She sat there emotionless...Gaara walked up to her, he caressed her cheek. "Let's see you escape from this Shinigami shoujo..." he and the other two then walked away. Hinata slowly started to crawl towards Naruto's fallen body, she looked at his face...and she looked at her hand to see blood.

Her eyes went wide as tears were forming. "NARUTOOOOOO!"


	7. The truth about Hinata

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 7**

**xoxo**

Sakura along with the others made their way towards the hospital. Once they have reached the counter they asked for the paitents name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, third room to your left..." The thanked the lady and quickly made their way towards the room, once they opened the door, they were surprised to see Naruto happily slurping his ramen..along with his father and mother who were with them. Naruto looked to see his friends and grinned. "Hey guys what's up?"

Sakura eyes grew red. "Naruto-baka! don't you have any idea how worried we were and here you are slurping ramen!"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well hehehehe..."

His mother laughed. "It was funny we got a call saying that his injuries were seveir then when we got here he was looking all normal." Naruto's friends looked at him confusingly. "Then how did you get better"? Sasuke asked. Naruto smile disppear, he stood in silence for a while. Is it time? Should he finally tell his friends that Hinata is Shinigami shoujo?

"Naruto...sweety your hiding something are you?" Naruto mom says to him, Naruto looked at her then back at his friends, he sighed. "Believe me...i wish i could tell you guys but I'm afriad of what might happen if I do..."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's father said getting worried. Naruto shook his head. "It's about Hinata..."

Ino and Sakura leaned closer. "Are you saying she has something to do with you being here!" Ino argued, along with Sakura who nodded. "N-No, actually Hinata was the one who saved me! It's just that she's not what you can say...normal" Naruto said. Neji eyes narrowed as he sat next to him.

"Talk clearer Naruto." Neji said to him.

Naruto then took a deep breath..._'well might as well...'._

"HINATA IS SHINIGAMI SHOUJO!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to catch his breath. His friends all looked at Naruto confused until Kiba laughed out loud. "Yea right, Hinata being Shinigami shoujo is crazy!" Kiba said laughing.

"Yea Naruto, what the heck gave you that crazy idea?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed. "It's true! HInata apperead in my house, she had a sycthe, and her eyes were red! She wanted to take my life, but didn't because I was the first to ever apologize to her. And last weekend where we were heading towards the Zoo and Hinata offered to walk...we actually flew on her sycthe!"

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and then looked back worriedly at their son, Kushina placed a hand towards his forehead..."Naruto sweety, you need to rest somemore, you can tell us what really happen when you wake up." she said sweetly.

Naruto shook his head as he removed his mother's hand from his forehead. "I'm telling you all it's true!." He then looked at Neji. "Neji haven't you ever notice anything strange from Hinata, come on I'm positive that you must've thought about it."

Everyone's gaze then turned to Neji, he sighed. "I guess there's no use in trying to hide the obvious..." Everyone's eyes widened. "Neji-kun, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked at Naruto. "Naruto, my cousin was always being bullied when she was very young, the reason being because she grew up without any of her parents...one day she was walking home from school, and at that same time these group of gang memebers were shooting each other." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hinata was shot, but for an unknown reason she didn't die...about the time she woke up she looked at me and said that she was the reaincarnation of the Shinigami shoujo named Haruka, and that her job was to release the souls of those who have reached their life span in order to keep the world balanced and at peace. "

Naruto looked at Neji and nodded. "I see so Hinata was only doing what Haruka couldn't finish." The rest of Naruto's friends were having a difficult time believeing. "Are you serious, souls, reaincarnation, life spans, balanced and peaceful life! We are not in a Sci-Fi movie here, this is the real world!" KIba argued again.

Sakura and the rest nodded their heads. Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto. "Son, are you 100% sure that this Hinata girl is a Shinigami?" Naruto looked into his father's eyes and with a serious face nodded. "Positive." Both his parents sighed.

"Then we believe you..."Kushina added.

"All the way." Minato added giving off the famous grinn of the family.

Naruto returned the grinn right back. "Thanks."

"So where is Hinata now?" Ino asked.

Naruto blinked and notice that Hinata wasn't in the room. "Your right where is Hinata?" Naruto asked as everyone looked around.

"I talked to her..." Neji said. Naruto looked at him. "She says that she had to report to Haruka but If you guys want to know what their talking about then let's all meet at my house tonight.

None of them didn't know what would be comming up ahead, but if Hinata really was a Shinigami then they had to be sure...Naruto knew for sure that he wanted to see Hinata, the reason being because he knows that Hinata is someone dear to him.

*****(Midnight at Neji's house)*****

Everyone including Naruto's parents were in Hinata's room, Naruto notice that the room had changed from the first time he saw it, the walls were bloody-red and the bed sheets were black. It contained the Shinigami 'aura' all around it.

Ino and Sakura shivered at the scary room. "This r-room gives me the c-creeps..." Sakura stated. Ino nodded "I-I agree..." Everyone was sitting in a circle around Hinata's floor, until Neji came in with a big, red orb... everyone looked at it in amazment. "Wow..." Choji said. Along with Kiba who whislted.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the orb that connects to the Shinigami world...we can use this to take us to Hinata-sama..." Neji placed it in the center. "Now we all have to do is look at it and think about Hinata, if we do it will take us to her." Everyone nodded. Kushina and Minato each placed their hands ontop of Naruto's shoulder. "We'll wait for you..." Minato said. Kushina added. "Be carefull." Naruto nodded.

_'Alright...think about Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...' _Naruto closed his eyes and memories of him and Hinata were flowing through his mind. '_Hinata...you saved me, not only that but I enjoy being with you...i never imagined I'd have a crush on Shinigami shoujo Hinata...'_ Naruto's cheeks went warm at the thought of him now having a crush on Hinata.

*****(Bolded speech is of the other Shinigami's)*****

Suddenly everyone started to glow...and their surrounded became into a purple-yellow atmoshere. Neji opened his eyes first. "Now everyone open your eyes." Everyone obeyed and opened their eyes but notice that they each can see right through the other Naruto eyes went sparkly. "Wow this is super cool!" he yelled, along with Kiba who also yelled.

They stop when they hear a voice...everyone's gaze turned into what appeared to be an older woman with long gray hair, she wore a light gray robe and carried a light gray sycthe, suddenly other woman with different colored robes and sycthes appeared. The one in purple yawned**. "Man...I'm soo tired I was up last night making people fall in love...oh, how romantic..." **Another one with the color orange and glasses.** "Please Riniko, at least you don't have to direct selfish people into finding the light of their path of darkness..."**

**"That's enough Riniko and Saya...we are here today beacause Akane as something to share with us..." **She left and then another one with a white robe and sycthe she walked up and removed her hat to reveal her long blonde hair.

"All of their robes and sycthes are like Hinata's" Naruto added. Neji nodded. "These are the different Shinigami's. The one in purple is name Riniko she is the Shinigami of Love, the one next to her in orange, Saya is the Shinigami of Truth. And then the one up there Akane is the Shinigami of life the opposite from Hinata.

**"Now we all know the rules of the Shinigami's and the reasons why we follow them correct?" **The other Shinigmi's nodd their heads. Akane smiles** "Good now the reason why we're here is because...one of us has broken the two most important rules of the Shinigami book."** The other Shinigai's started to whisper short comments toward each other**..."Each of us has a specialty, mines as you may all know resembles life, I'm allowed to bring life back to any death person no matter how long he/she has been dead. How ever it's forbidden for a Shinigami who does not specialize in Life to bring back a dead person no matter what the circumstances are...!**

The rest continued to comment on whatever Akane said.** "Now the next rule...and this follows to all of us...Shinigami's are to never, ever EVER fall in love with a human, or have any association with humans what's so ever!"**

Sakura eyes widened at the words she then looked at Neji..."Neji why are they saying this?" she asked. Neji looked at them."Shinigami's are reapers so they live in a different world then us humans, they are what you could say our gaurdians...each Shinigami is forbidden to do anything besides what their meant to do.."

Naruto looked at Neji. "Their not able to do what now?" he said. Neji sighed. "For example, Riniko there is the Shinigami of Love, and Akane is the Shinigami of Life now if Riniko were to revive a dead person it would be as if she gave up her soul...if a Shinigami were to do that then that would effect their own selves in a strange way...for others may change the way they talk, act, or even think. All I know is that, that Shinigami would be punished."

"As for the last rule, Shinigami's are forbidden to fall in love with a human...It's disgraceful to them."

Naruto looked at each of them..._'Hinata isn't there...Hinata where are you?'_

**"Now one of our so-called beloved Shinigami has broken those two major rules...and guess who that Shinigami is, it shouldn't be to any surprise. The Shinigami of Death! Bring her in!" **Suddenly the door opened and Hinata walked in with her robe only it was changing it's color from black to red constantly...

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled but for a reason Hinata couldn't hear him. "They can't hear us Naruto, this is only our minds that are allowing us to see this not our bodies in reality." Naruto looked at Hinata and he knew something was wrong.

**"Hinata! How come it doesn't surprise me to see you here!, we all knew that you were never meant to be a Shinigami, You broke the rule of reviving a dead person and also the rule of falling in love with a human!." **Hinata stayed quiet.

**"What do you have to say for your disgracefullness..." **Akane ordered.

**"There's nothing to say...for the first time in my life I was accepted, There were people who really cared about me. Although there was one who accepeted me before anyone else...He died protecting me; and as the Shinigami of death his time did not come yet so i revived him...the reason because I fell in love with him."**

**"Why you sick, little, excuse of a Shinigami!"** Akane yelled.

**"All of you only treated me kindly because I was the reincarnation of Haruka but I know that Haruka made the mistake of falling in love, why is it different with me?" **She lifted her head and her eyes were bloddy-red. **"Everyone's the same...you all boss me around and push me well I'm tired of it...It's time for everyone to go to the afterlife."** Hinata's robe turned bloddy red and her sycthe as well. **"I've had enough with this world..." **

"Hinata! Hinata stop it!" Naruto yelled but it was no use Hinata couldn't hear him. The other Shinigami's started to leave, and Hinata filled the room with fire. **"I suggesst that you all in that bubble return home, because I don't want to kill each one of you until I see your faces up close." **

Naruto and everyone else's eyes widened. "I-Impossible..." Neji said shocked. "What the, you mean she sees us?" Kiba asked. "Hinata..." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Everyone return!" Naruto heard his father's voice and they opened their eyes to see Kushina and Minato. "Mom, Dad what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kushina sighed. "Naruto look outside..." everyone looked out to see the moon dark red.

"Oh no..." Neji said.

"Neji what's going on..." Naruto asked.

"Hinata was the one that revived your life back Naruto, and since she has never done that and still can't handle the Shinigami's power her personality has changed into Shinigami Haruka." Neji said.

"Now what do we do?" Kushina asked.

"Why don't I just kill you all and call it even..." Said the very familiar but different voice, everyone turned to see Hinata, only now her hair was dark-dark-dark red.

"Hinata..." Naruto said.


	8. Hinata gets controlled

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 8**

**xoxo**

"Hinata-sama! snap out of it!" Neji said trying to reassure his cousin. Hinata smirked. "Silly Neji...talking won't solve anything. I'm going to kill you that's all I have to say." Naruto looked at Hinata as she pulled her sycthe. As she was about to slash everyone with one swing Naruto got infront of everyone.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled at her son.

"Hinata stop this! Your not like this!" Naruto said. Suddenly Hinata bursted out laughing. "Are you serious...what do you know about me Naruto, nothing all you know is that I'm the Shinigami of death and nothing else. You think that you can change people by kindness but not everyone is meant to be happy. we all are here for a reason. My reason is to kill you and everyone else in this evil world."

"Then why bother killing us..." Naruto added. Hinata blinked at him. "If we exist for a purpose then shouldn't I exist to help you find happiness?" Hinata started to hesitate. "W-What are talking about?" she said for an instant returing into the regular shy HInata he knew.

"Hinata...please you can fight this, I know you can..." Hinata looked at him. "S-Shut up you know nothing!" She yells. "Hinata...we're your friends we want to help you, please..." Naruto says as he spreads his arms wide open.

"Let me help you Hinata, return to the cute girl i first met..." Naruto said honestly. For a moment Hinata's red eyes returned to it's lavender color and her eyes sparkled. "N-Naruto..."she starts to walk slowly towards him.

"It's working!" Sakura states.

"Naruto getting through her!" Kiba said. Neji looked at her. "Naruto..." As Hinata was walking she stopped and put her hands towards her chest. "O-Ow...my chest i-it hurts.." she says.

"Hinata!" Naruto says as he runs up toward her and puts both hands on top of her shoulders.

*****(Naruto's P.O.V)*****

I run up to her as she tells me her chest hurts. "I-It hurts N-Naruto.." she tells me in her soft gentle voice. "Hinata hold on...you can pull through this I know you can!" I say to her.

"Your too late, Hinata's gone. I'm taking over now..." Hinata looked up at me and her eyes returned to the dark color, she smirked and before i knew it her fist collided with my nose and i flew backwards, slamming my back and head against the hard wall.

"Naruto!" I could hear my mother call after me as she and my father along with Kiba and Saku-chan came to my aid. "Naruto, you alright?"Kiba asks me.

"I guess.." I say even though my nose was now bleeding, I look up at Hinata and I then see someone else behind her, she looks like Hinata only that her eyes are dark red and her hair was light brown.

"Don't listen to him HInata, all he wants is to use you then once he's done he'll throw you away as if your nothing..." As soon as she said that Hinata started to pick up her sycthe as walk towards us. I quickly knew that the woman who was talking to Hinata was Haruka. "Hinata don't listen to her, I'm your friend and I won't ever hurt you!" Hinata stopped.

"Hinata! think about it, why would they all want to be friends with you! You don't have any parents and they all mistreated you, now that they know your a Shinigami they just want to take advantage of you..." the room suddenly started to glow red along with Hinata.

"They will use you, and use you until your nothing...show them what happens when they play with your feelings!" Hinata eyes were now very red as she glared at me; she then dashed to me taking me out of her window.

"NARUTO!" I could hear my parents yell at me, Hinata was holding me and she stopped as soon as we were very high up the sky, she turned towards me. "You honestly thought I would fall for your tricks...saying 'i want to get to know you Hinata' and 'you seem like a nice person Hinata.' please...you only said that so that I could spare your life and you could toy with me." she then glared at me. "You must be insane, time for you to die!"

"Hinata...don't do this." I plead to her as I look into her eyes trying to fine some emotion, something that could lead me into the normal Hinata. Insted I only saw anger and pain. "Sorry..." and she let go.

"NOOOO!" I could hear the cries from my mother, as I was falling and falling. I thought i was dead until i heard a voice. "You alright?" I open my eyes wide to see a girl with white robe and sycthe...i look at her. "Your..." I say. She smiles "That's right, I'm Akane the Shinigami of light. Everyone come out!"

I look around and all of the other Shinigami's are around her...they look up at Hinata. Akane had put me down. "Haruka is starting to take over Hinata's body..." I turn to see the older Shinigami lady from before. "Since Hinata can relate to Haruka, she's the perfect person for Haruka to use."

Akane looked up "I say we take her down, she's caused trouble since the moment she became a Shinigami!" the others seemed to have agreed. Take her down? I walk up and glare at them. "Don't even think about hurting Hinata!" I yell at them.

All of them look at me surprised. "Why you little brat!" I hear a girl with a red robe come up to me and grab me by my shirt. "How dare you talk back to us!" she yells at me. The older woman placed a hand on top of her shoulder. "That's enough Nina..." The girl named Nina sighed as she put me down.

I look at the older woman. "Please let me talk to Hinata, I know that i can get through to her." I plead to her..she smiles at me. "I have never met a human that's soo concern at protecting a Shinigami...does she really mean alot to you?" she asks me.

"Yes...I can't say that I love her, but I do know that I care deeply about her and she is very dear to me. And I like her..." I say as I look at the elder, I could feel my face burn when I confessed to her everything I felt for Hinata.

Akane looked at her. "Elder Cho..." Elder Cho looked at Hinata. "I also believe Hinata can pull through, I will allow you to try and help her." I bow at her. "Thank you elder." I thanked her as I run to Hinata. "Hinata! I'm right here, It's me you want right then come and get me!" Hinata then turned to Haruka as she glared at me. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" she starts to dash towards me, I stand there and then there was a white light surrounding us.

"NARUTO!" I hear Saku-chan.

"NARUTO!" Kiba...

"NARUTO!" Neji...

"NARUTO!" Sauske-teme...

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" both my mom and dad.

Once the light disppeared and everyone could see, they all gasped. I had Hinata in my arms holding her tight. "HInata..."

I could feel her trying to escape from my embrace. "Let me go, Let me go!" she yelled which only resulting in me hugging her tighter. "Hinata...please come back to me." I whisper to her causing her to gasp a bit. "N-Naruto..." I finally hear her soft, gentle voice. "Hinata...i know that you can do this, I want you to know that you mean alot to me, and I also want you to know that I would never hurt you because I like you and I still want to get to know you even more.."

I wasn't really sure but it appeared as if Hinata was crying on my chest. "N-Naruto...I'm sorry...s-so sorry..." she now looked up at me, behind her Haruka was glowing white. "NO this can't be!, I won't give up that easy!, I'll be back!" and she dissapeard within a breeze.

*****(Normal P.O.V)*****

"She'll be back, I'm positive..." Elder Cho whispers as she faces the other Shinigami's. Riniko jumps up and down. "Alright! we did it, everything's saved! Yippey!" Saya who was next to her sighed. "Man...can't you get any louder.

Nina smikred as she looked up at Naruto who was still holding Hinata. "He must really care about her, that guy is something else isn't he?" she says. Riniko and Saya look up at him, Riniko blushes. "I think he's really cute...it's a shame he's HInata's." Akane smiles.

"It appears as if Hinata has finally found someone to fill in the emptiness in her heart." Elder Cho nodds. "I agree..." she then looks up at Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata...come here please..." Hinata pulled away from Naruto, without looking at him she flew down and walked towards Elder Cho. "E-Elder Cho...I'm I'm really s-s" she was interrupted by Elder Cho raising her hand.

"I believe we are the ones who should apologize..." Hinata looks up at them, her eyes were a light red. "H-Huh?" Akane nodds as she walk up. "I agree, Hinata I would like to apologize, I mistreated you because you were the reincarnation of Haruka, but I know that your nothing like her.." she aoplogized.

"Akane-san..." Hinata says surprised.

"We apologize Shinigami Hinata..." all of the Shinigami's say all at once. Hinata's eyes return to it's normal color as tears were now falling from her eyes. She smiled. "A-Arigato..." she bowed down. Elder Cho smiled. "Do you wish to still keep your powers...if not then I can allow you to become a full human. If that's what you wish..."

"A h-human..." Hinata says again, she looks down and then back at Naruto who was now being suffocated by his parents and friends, she smiles softly. "Ano...Elder I wish to s-stay a Shinigami..."

That was heard by Naruto and the others who looked at Hinata. "There is no other person who can do this job, after all the book was assigned to me. I'm happy being a little different sometimes." Hinata says to the elder.

Elder Cho and Akane look at each other before smiling. "Alright then it's decided, but I'll be checking up on you, Haruka hasn't been fully destroyed and I'm positive that she will come back for you since your her reincarnation."

"Thank you Elder..." Hinata thanks. The rest of the Shinigami's start to glow; Elder Cho looks at Naruto. "Take extra care of Hinata...she's different from all of us." Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

"I will..." And with that the Shinigami's disppeared. Hinata sighed as she opened her book, her robe returned black along with her sycthe. "I guess I should return the town back to normal too." She gets on her sycthe and is about to fly up until she hears.

"Hinata!" she stops when she hears Naruto's voice. Hinata doesn't look at him, Naruto understands. He walks up and sits behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's go together, ok Hinata-chan?" Hinata's eyes went wide at the change of name.

"H-Hinata..chan." she says, Naruto grinns and then chuckled. "Yea, is it ok that I call you that?" he asked. Hinata slowly nodds. "Good, now let's go!" Naruto and Hinata then flew up to the still red moon, Hinata grabbed her book and put it close towards her chest. "Oh dark moon of the darkness...I the Shinigami of Death command you to free the evil spell set from Haruka and to bring peace in this town once again!"

The red moon then turned back into it's true white color, and all of the red smoke dashed towards Hinata and entered her chest, causing her to fall backwards. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and he as best as he could used the sycthe to catch Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto heard Hinata call him and looked down at her smiling, from the fact that she added a suffix in his name. "Yea, Hinata-chan?" he says. She smiles sweetly.

"Arigato..."


	9. Hinata is my friend, Dattebayo!

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**xoxo**

*****(Hinata's P.o.v)*****

I slowly opened my eyes and when I looked around I saw nothing but orange. "Oh your awake..." When i heard that voice...I was confused to who that voice belonged to. I looked towards my right to see a beautiful woman, she had the most amazing emrald green eyes, and the most beautifullest red hair I've ever seen.

"Ano...w-where am I?" If I stuttered that means either one: the book's not with me or two: Naruto must have it. The lady smiled...she had a very charming smile. "Your back in my house and we brought you up to my son's room..." her son? Do I know her son?

"Ano...If i m-may ask who's y-your son?" She giggled as she looked at me. "Why Naruto of course..." Naruto was her son...I almost couldn't believe it but when I looked closer at her I realized she is the type of person that's loud and outgoing...meaning Naruto's definantly her son.

"I-I apologize f-for causing t-trouble for y-you and y-your son..." I say softly. I never entended to cause harm to anybody...when Haruka got control over me and when she was talking to me I...somehow felt safe, she went through the things I went she knows how it feels to be alone and I-I...

"What's wrong sweety, no need to cry." when she said that I realized that tears were falling down my cheeks, and before I knew it i covered my eyes and cried. "G-Gomen...G-Gomen..." I say in between my sobs.

"Oh. sweety..." I hear her say as she sits on the bed next to me and holds me tightly...she smells very nice and I feel warm. "There, there it's all over now, your safe and that's all that matters." She whispers to me.

I don't know why but she feels very motherly, is this how it feels like to be comforted by your mother...Did mother hold me and talked to me like this when I was inside her. But even so the tears still ran down my cheeks, i heard her giggle. "You know something..." she pulls away and looks at me "I have never seen my son get so worried and concerned about anyone." she tells me.

I couldn't really understand so I tilted my head. "Um...w-what do you m-mean.." by now the tears were drying up a bit. "Naruto, when he saw you all different he was beyond determined to save you, and when his friends thought you had somthing to do with him being shot he defended you in the most amazing way. I know that he has feelings for you."

I looked at her surprised, I didn't know why Naruto would have feeling for someone like me, I'm very different not only that I'm a Shinigami...it's true that I have feeling for him, but for him to feel the same sounds like it can only happen in my dreams. "Ano..." I didn't know what to say as my cheeks were now red.

She laughed. "No need to be embarressed." she stated. I looked back at her then I smiled, she just seemed to make me feel warm inside. "Um...N-Naruto's mother.." I finally started to say.

"No need to be formal Hinata, you may call me Kushina if you'd like..." she tells me.

"H-Hai..." i replay.

After a while she told me it'd be wise If I took a bath, so I decided to make my way towards the bathroom.

*****(Normal p.o.v)*****

Kushina made her way downstairs that's until she heard the loud sound of her son. "FOR GOD'S SAKES KIBA!, LOOK AT WHAT AKAMARU DID TO THE SNACKS!" She came down to see the plate full of fries and ketchup on the floor, and Akamaru's mouth filled with ketchup. "SHUT UP NARUTO! AT LEAST HE KNOWS HOW TO TREAT A GUEST!" Kiba yelled back.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Naruto yelled back. "That's enough you two!" Kushina yelled. Naruto and the rest looked at her, Naruto quickly got up his seat. "Mom!" he ran up to her and looked at her without saying a word. Kushina smiled warmly at her son. "Don't worry Naruto, Hinata's alright she's in the bath."

Naruto nodded. "I see..." He looked up at his room and decided to check up on Hinata. He walked up stairs and went inside his room, he could hear his bath in his bathroom running. He made his way towards the door, he carefully knocked; he didn't want to open it and possibly see an image of a naked Hinata. "Hinata-chan...?" he says.

"H-Hai..." he hears, he smiled that he got to hear her voice. "I'm going to leave some clothes out for you ok?" he says. "Hai..A-Arigato..." she reasponse back.

*****(Moments Later)*****

Hinata layed on Naruto's bed hugging her knees, she didn't want to go downstairs and face everyone...she was afraid. "They...p-probably don't w-want to be my f-friends anymore...after w-what I've done...I w-wish i c-could just leave..." Hinata closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly and suddenly her book apeared in front of her hands.

Hinata looks down at it. "I should just leave, besides their new souls that I need to collect and some of them are not even in this area, also...no one will notice if I disappear." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Hinata looked at it and stared at it for a while. The knock repeated itself twice until Hinata looked back at the pillow. "You don't have to knock, it's your room afterall."

The door opened and Naruto walked in with two plates in his hand, he chuckled. "Sorry about that...I didn't know wheather you were changing or not..."

He walked towards her and looked at her while holding two plates in his hands. Hinata looked at the plates to see rice, steack, and eggs.

"I got worried when you didn't come back downstairs...We're about to watch a movie, mom and dad are going out so I was sondering if you wanted to watch it with us."

"Just stop it..." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her confused. "Stop what, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked at him, her eyes red.

"Stop calling me that!, Why are you acting like this? Don't you realize what I did, at any minute Haruka can take control of my body!" Hinata yelled at Naruto. Naruto stared at Hinata comfortly.

"I'm dangerous...I've always been dangerous..." Hinata now puts her book down and looks back up at Naruto, her now normal lavender eyes pleading him. "P-Please Naruto...I d-don't want t-to hurt the r-rest of you...it's best i-if you d-don't talk to me a-anymore..."

Naruto looked and Hinata and droped the plates and walked closer to Hinata wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Hinata's watery eyes went wide in shock, the food was now on the floor, and the plates have broken in half.

"Hinata-chan... none of that matters to me, because I know that you would never hurt anyone. Please don't push me away...I still want to be your friend, human or Shinigami...It doesn't matter."

Naruto whispered softly to Hinata. The blurry vision of the room filled Hinata's eyes as she this time slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist.

"N-Naruto-kun...Gomenasai..." Hinata said. Naruto smiled as he brought her body even closer "Hinata-chan..."

Suddenly the door bursted open and Neji, along with Sakura entered the room. "Naruto what happened?"

Neji stopped when he saw Naruto holding Hinata, and Hinata having Naruto's long shirt that exposed a part of her shoulder. "NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO HINATA-SAMA!" Naruto looked confused then notice that he was holding Hinata very tightly, his face grew red as he quickly pulled away and scratched the back of his head.

"N-Neji...this is not what you think...I was just..I mean Hinata was sad, and I wanted to make her feel better so I..."

This time Sakura walked up and took Hinata's hand. "Don't mind them Hinata, we're watching a movie do you wanna watch it with us?" Sakura asked Hinata, Hinata looked at Sakura. "You w-want me t-to?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded.

"Of course! We your friends" Sakura smiles. Hinata looks at Sakura, then she smiled back. "A-Arigato...S-Sakura-san..."

Sakura laughed. "No need to be formal...just call me Sakura-chan..." Hinata tilted her head then nodded. "H-Hai...Sakura-c-chan..."

"Good!, let's go!" While holding Hinata's hand Sakura lead Hinata out of the room, leaving Neji to deal with Naruto. As they made their way downstairs, Hinata couldn't seem to look up at the others until Tenten walked up to her as well did Neji and Kiba.

"Hinata-chan, no need to be sad." Tenten added. Kiba nodded. "Yea!" Neji took a hold of Hinata's right hand.

"Their right, you had nothing to do with what happened. I know that your incapable of harming anyone. So please Hinata don't feel bad." Hinata had tiny tears in her eyes as she walked straight to Neji's chest, Neji seeing the opportunity wrapped his arms around her.

"Neji-nii..thank you, all of you." HInata said softly. Tenten and Kiba smiled at each other then back at Neji and Hinata. Sakura who was still next to her walked her over towards Naruto's couch. "Come sit with us Hinata-chan.." Sakura said happily.

"Hai..." Hinata said softly as she sat down, everyone else chatted with each other, when Naruto entered with a bucket of popcorn, and Sasuke with cups. Choji came behind them with soda bottles.

"Now we can start the movie" Naruto added happily as he sat next to Hinata, as the movie started Hinata looked at her hands on top of her legs. _'Why do they all still want to be my firends?...aren't they mad at me? I don't understand...' _Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto sat there observing Hinata very closely. _'Hinata-chan...I don't want you to hide things from me, i want you to come to me whenever your in trouble...please don't push me away, please Hinata-chan...' _Hearing Naruto's thoughts, Hinata placed her book down next to the space next to her, and lifted her head.

She turned and looked at Naruto, he could finally see those beautiful eyes he wanted to see. She smiled at him, but this smile was more wider and more true it wasn't those shy-type smiles she would give out of manners, this one was real, true, and more beautiful.

Naruto smiled back at her, he was glad that she was feeling better...'Don't worry Hinata-chan, from now on I'm going to protect you...no matter what.' Naruto swore himself.

Hinata nodded slowly hearing his mind again. 'Arigato...Naruto-kun..'


	10. Hinata goes ShoppingThe Shinigami girls

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**I'm back with a new story, i hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 10**

**xoxoxo**

"Hinata-sama...there's someone on the phone for you." Neji said to Hinata as she was writing in her book. "Who is it?" she told him. Neji smirked. "Come and see..." Hinata closed her book as she grabbed the phone from Neji's hand. "Hello?" she said to the phone.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" said a familiar voice. Hinata's eyes went wide at the sound of the person, why was the person calling her in the first place. Hinata placed her book on top of her bed. "S-Sakura-chan...is that y-you..?" she asked nervously.

"Of course it is, who else!" she hears Sakura's voice.

"W-Was there something y-you needed, Sakura-chan..." Hinata asked polietly. she could almost hear, even see Sakura grinn over the phone. "Well the girls and I were wondering if you'd like to come shopping with us."

"S-Shopping...?" Hinata asked amazed, she had never once in her life went shopping before, so she was surprised that Sakura wanted to go with her.

"Y-you want me t-to go s-shopping with y-you...?" she asked once more. This time she heard Sakura giggle. "Why of course, I did say that we were going to find a way to change your wardrobe" Hinata some how knew that Sakura and the others wouldn't give up for any time soon, so sighing sadly she finally agreed.

"So...d-did you want m-me to come o-over or..." she started off.

"No way, we're comming over." Sakura suggessted. Hinata nodded through the phone. "H-Hai..."

"Good, see you soon!" Sakura added then she hanged up. Hinata put the phone down and went back into her room.

Minutes later the doorbell ranged, Neji went to go and answer it. He opened the door to see Tenten, Sakura, and Ino standing there smiling happily. "Hey Neji, we're here for Hinata-chan..." Sakura said.

Neji nodded as he stepped aside to let the three girls enter. "She's in her room..." And with that the girls walked up the stairs toward Hinata's room.

Neji watched them then sighed. "Man...I'm taking a nap."

*****(Moments Later)*****

Tenten had Hinata by her arm as she dragged her to the next clothing store. Hinata had alrady five bags full of clothes...but the girls kept on buying more.

"Hinata-chan! that dress looks soo cute on you!" Tenten added as Sakura and Ino noddedd in agreement. Hinata had on a lime green dress with a white flower holding the stripe on the right side of Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror..."I don't like it...it's too bright." she said. Sakura sighed. "Come on Hinata-chan, I know that you like it...i can tell." Hinata shook her head. "I perfear it black...it's burning my eyes.." Ino crossed her arms in thought, then she grinned. "Duh! she's holding her book, the Hinata Shinigami may not like the dress..."

"But let's see what the real Hinata-chan thinks..." Tenten added as she took the book away from Hinata. "What do you think about the dress now, Hinata-chan...?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked at herself once more, she pulled two strains of her hair behind her ear and got a closer look, she smiled. "I-It's beautiful..." The three girls grinned at their victory.

"Good, now that that's done with..." Tenten started to say. Hinata turned to the girls and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Time for make-up!" yelled the three girls at once.

"Oh...H-Hai..." Hinata said as she gave a nervous smile.

*****(Meanwhile)*****

"Man...I'm soo bored.." Naruto added as he and Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru sat on the grass on top of a small hill. "I agree, how can you stare at the sky for hours and not get bored Shikamaru?" Kiba asked Shikamaru who sat up and yawned. "I don't know, i'm to bored to think..."

"You know what?" Kiba said as he sat up. Naruto looked at him and sat up as well, making all for boys sitting next to each other. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I think the reason why we're soo bored is because the girls are not with us..." Naruto blinked and for a second his mind started to drift to Hinata and what occured last night. ' I wonder what she's doing right now...' he thought to himself.

"I don't think the we will be seeing the girls for any time soon." Said a voice, everyone turn to see Neji walking up to them. "Hey Neji!" Naruto greeted happily as Neji sat next to them.

"What do you mean by 'we won't be able to see the girls anytime soon?'" Sasuke asked suddenly. Neji looked towards the village. "Sakura, Tenten, and Ino stopped by my house to take Hinata-sama with them."

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Shopping I bet..." Shikamaru said as he yawned once more and layed back down the grass. Kiba scratched his chin as he stood up and faced his friends. "Well, I say let's go and meet them!" There was an akward silence, and Kiba sighed and walked away. "Fine, I'll go...maybe I can get to see Hinata-chan in a bikini.." with that both Naruto and Neji quickly got up and followed Kiba, leaving Sasuke and Shikamaru watching them

"Should we go...?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged. "If we don't we'll die of boredom..." Shikamaru nodded as he and Sasuke stood up and followed the rest.

*****(Meanwhile with the girls)*****

"Ano...I a-aprecciate the k-kindness...but don't y-you guys think t-that you b-brought me too m-much..." Hinata said as she continued to drink her shake.

"No way..." Tenten added as she ate a french fry.

"All of those clothes look good on you!" Sakura added.

"Naruto's going to go crazy once he see's you in your uniform tomarrow." Ino said smirking. Hinata's face turned red as she quickly looked back down to her shake and dranked it. Ino and Sakura smirked as they started to giggle, which caused Hinata to lower her head even more.

"Come on Hinata-chan, It's obvious that Naruto likes you." Tenten said to Hinata. Hinata looked at Tenten. "Y-You sure...?" she asked timidly.

"Positive! he's always thinking about you!" Ino stated.

"Not only that he's always with you, and talking about you!" Sakura added.

"Really...?" Hinata said to them, as to reciving a nod from them.

After chatting a little more the girls got up from their chair and started to head out, once they reached outside they heard a very loud, hyperactive voice that could only belong to one person.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Hinata catching her in a bear hug. Hinata's face went beet red, but then she smiled as she wrapped her small arms around Naruto. "You s-seem happy to s-see me all o-of a sudden..." Hinata said as she could feel Naruto breathing. "I am, I was soo bored, but I'm never bored when I'm with you." Naruto grinned as he tighten his grip on her.

Sasuke had walked up to Sakura and stood next to her. Neji had done the same with Tenten.

"Ano..N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said after a while when she realized that Naruto was still holding her. "Hm...?" she heard Naruto say. "C-Can you please l-let go of m-me now..."Naruto then realized the same thing as his cheeks went red and he pulled away from Hinata. "Sorry Hinata-chan..." he apologized as he scratched the back of his head giving off his 'nervous look'

"It's ok, N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata added.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ino decided to ask. Kiba and the rest walked up to them."We were bored so we decided to see what you girls were up to..."

"Oh, nothing really... we're just taking Hinata-chan shopping with us." Sakura added. Tenten nodded. "We got her the most cutest clothes..." Tenten reached for one of the bags and pulled out an object.

All of the boy's face were bloddy red, Naruto started to get a nose bleed at what Tenten was holding, a two piece blue bikini, the bra from distance can be seen as if it's too small for Hinata and if she wear's that it could expose sooo much. "What do you think Naruto, won't Hinata-chan look stunning in this?" she asked.

Naruto was too in a trance that he just simply gave a small nodd, causing Hinata's face to go beet red as she grabbed the bikini from Tenten and put it quickly inside the bag. "T-Tenten...don't s-say such t-things, that b-bikini is to e-exposing..." Tenten smiled as she wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Hinata-chan, your way innocent...but that's what people find cute about you."

"Actually, having the guys here may not be a bad idea..." Ino added, Hinata and the others looked at Ino.

"What are you talking about...?" Kiba asked. Ino smirked. "All that Hinata-chan needs is to fix her hair.." Hinata tilted her head. "W-What do y-you mean..?" she asked.

"We may have to cut it." Sakura added, as soon as she said that the book disappeared from Tenten's grasp and appeared on Hinata's hand. "No way." Hinata stated.

"Come on Hinata, I admit that you have beautiful hair..." Sakura started.  
"It's just way too long!" Tenten explained. Hinata turned around and touched her hair which was true to what Tenten was saying, her hair did reach her but.

"So, it reaches my behind, what's the problem?" Hinata said as she crossed her arms. "The thing is Hinata-chan, is that we want you to change your look." Ino explained. "Yea, I'm sure Naruto wants you to change your look." Sakura added.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who started to scratch his head. "Is it true, Naruto?" she started to say.

"Well...y'know, I um...well i believe...that u-um." seeing as he won't be admiting it Hinata sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But I don't want it way to short." the girls smiled. Naruto then walked up and grabbed Hinata's book from her hand.

Hinata's head jerked up and looked at Naruto, "I want to know what the real Hinata-chan thinks about all of this..." Hinata's face turned pink as she played with her fingers. "Well...a-ano I really w-want to change m-my hair color..." Naruto grinned as he grabbed her hand. "Alright then off to the shop!" with that he dragged Hinata with him.

"Hey Naruto no fair she's with us!" Tenten added as she and the others started to follow after Naruto. Naruto had dragged Hinata and arrived at the beauty shop, "We're here, Hinata-chan..." Hinata looked up to see the the shop, with a few ladies already inside doing their hair and nails.

"Ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his dearest friend, Hinata looked up at him, and nodded slowly. "Hai..."

The boys waited outside the store for thrity minutes, Naruto yawned. "urg...why are we waiting out here, again?" he asked.

"Because Sakura asked us too..." Shikamaru said as he to let out a yawn. Just then the door opened and Sakura and Ino came out smiling. "Alright ready guys?" Ino said.

"You bet, let's see Hinata-chan!" Naruto added happily.

"Alright, introducing the new Hinata Hyuga!" Sakura yelled. But no one came through the door, everyone stared at it then back at Sakura. "Introducing Hinata Hyuga!" she yelled again, still no one came out.

Ino sighed. "Tenten, what's taking so long!" she yelled.

"Come on Hinata-chan!, no one's going to laugh!" they heard Tenten's voice. "D-Demo...I c-can't..." they then heard Hinata's voice. "Come on Hinata-chan, I want to see you!" Naruto yelled.

After a few minutes they heard Hinata's voice. "O-Ok..."

Tenten then came with Hinata through the door, Naruto's face went warm. Hinata's hair was cut to the middle of her back, and her once black hair was now a dark indigo, which looked stunning when the sun hit it.

"So, what do you think?" Tenten asked the boys.

"Doesn't Hinata-chan look cute?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Hinata and touched her hair. Hinata looked at Neji and Naruto, Neji noticed this and smiled. "I agree, you look very pretty Hinata-sama..." Hinata's eyes widened a bit as she smiled, then she looked at Naruto.

"I agree with Neji, you look very cute Hinata-chan!" Naruto agreed with a sincere smile. Hinata's face also went warm as she quickly looked towards the ground, hoping no one will notice the blush.

"I say, mission acomplish!" Sakura added as the three girls captured Hinata in a hug.

*****(Moments Later)*****

The gang sat in a restaurant eating and chatting happily with one another. Naruto noticed that Hinata was talking to Tenten, even if she stuttered she wasn't afraid to look at her as she was before...Naruto didn't know why but he found himself getting jealous at how open Hinata is being with Tenten, not only that he also noticed Kiba sitting next to her, trying to get a bite of her cinnamon bun.

"Man, Hinata-chan you sure like cinnamon buns don't cha!" Kiba asked as Hinata ate her cinnamon bun. "H-Hai..." Hinata then looked at Naruto, she knew that he have been staring at her for a while. "Naruto-kun..." she said. Naruto blinked at her. "Yea?" he said.

"A-Are you ok?" she asked suddenly. By now all of the people in the table looked at Naruto. Naruto continued looking at Hinata, he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking in front of his friends, they might make fun of him. So he put his famous fake smile to her. "Me? nothing's wrong, what gave you that idea?" he added.

Hinata's eyes widened for a second then returned normal._ 'Why doesn't Naruto-kun tell me what's wrong?...is he mad at me?' _she quickly looked down nodding. "G-Gomenasai..." she said lowly. Guilt was now returning to Naruto.

Neji looked at his phone. "Hinata-sama...we have to get going." Hinata nodded as she stood up from her chair, she looked at Tenten, Sakura, and Ino and smiled. "T-Thank you f-for taking me out, I-I had fun..." Tenten smiled. "No problem Hinata-chan, see you tomarrow!"

Hinata then walked towards Naruto, who still had her book. "I-I'm sorry if I-I did anything to make you m-mad..." she reached and grabbed her book from Naruto, as she turned to walk away, Naruto grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. Hinata's eyes looked into Naruto as he for a second took her book and grinned. " You owe me for talking to everyone else besides me k, Hinata-chan"

Hinata looked at him confused at first but then she smiled. "H-Hai Naruto-kun..." with that Naruto pulled Hinata in for a hug, and waved good-bye to her.

Later that night as Naruto lay on his bed, looking at his ceiling...he thought about his day. _'We go back to school tomarrow, i wonder how Hinata will go...' _

"She did look really cute with her hair change, not only that but I really want to see her in the bikini Tenten showed us." Naruto said to himself, he yawned as he face his right side, only to become face-to-face with a girl with brown hair, black eyes and a purple robe. "Your really cute, let's see how you taste..." with that the mysterious girl leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips.

To any random boy this moment may be considered a dream come true, but not to Naruto. This girl looked familiar as if he's seen her somewhere before, just then he felt something wet on his mouth, the girl had slid her tounge and was now on top of him, kissing the living life out of him.

Naruto tried to pull her away, but she held her grip extra tight. _'I have to get her off of me, I don't want to kiss her, I wanted to save my first kiss-well not first since I accidently kissed Sasuke when I was young, but I mean my true love's kiss. Hinata-chan... help!'_ Naruto thought.

The girl pulled away, leaving an inch of saliva on the corner of Naruto's mouth. she smriked. "My, you really taste good..." the girl said. Suddenly the window opened and a girl with and orange robe, as well as another one with a red robe entered Naruto's room.

Now Naruto was freaking out, he had three girls in his room. "W-w-w-who are you!?" he said as he stood up from his bed.

The girl with the red robe sighed "Man...you really forgot us, we met like two days ago!" Naruto blinked and closed his eyes as he scratched his chin. After a while of thinking his eyes shot opened. "I know you, your the other Shinigami's!" The girl with red robe sighed.

"Took ya long enough.."


	11. 1 Boy and 4 Girls,what could go wrong?

**Naruto Fanfiction.**

**Hinata, the Shinigami.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, this story on the other hand does! ^/-/^**

**Shinigami Hinata: This chapter has a lime, whoever reads it are perverts...then again I do hang around with one. *looks at Naruto***

**Naruto: Huh, why you looking at me Hinata, I'm not a pervet**

**Shinigami Hinata: Sure...that's what they all say. Anyway enjoy the chapter...perverts.**

**NOTE: When reading the story, listen to Sakasama no Chou by Snow, I think the song goes well with this story!**

Chapter 11

_The girl with the red robe sighed "Man...you really forgot us, we met like two days ago!" Naruto blinked and closed his eyes as he scratched his chin. After a while of thinking his eyes shot opened. "I know you, your the other Shinigami's!" The girl with red robe sighed._

_"Took ya long enough.."_

"Just in case you forgot, let us introduce our selves, I'm Saya the Shinigami of Truth." Saya being the one with the orange robe and glassess smiled. The one in purple grabbed Naruto from behind ans started to breath sootingly against his neck.

"I'm Riniko, and I'm the Shinigami of Love..." Riniko said almost suductivly. 'Oh great...' Naruto thought as he tried to escape Riniko's hold.

The one in red looked at Naruto and bowed softly. "I'm Nina, and I'm the Shinigami of anger..." Nina had silver like hair, which reached to her top shoulder and she had dark aurban eyes. Naruto looked at the one with a white robe and grinned.

"I remember you, your Akane, and your the Shinigami of Life!" Akane smiled. "That's correct."

"Naru...no fair,how come you remember Akane's name and not mine, no fair no fair." Riniko complained as she pressed her body even closer to Naruto's. Naruto felt his face turn red from the pressure and he knew that he needed to escape her grasp as soon as possible.

"Alright Riniko, let Naruto-kun breath." Akane said. _'Naruto-kun?...why are these girls here, and why do they seem so intrested in me all of a sudden?'_ Naruto thought as Riniko let him go.

"I guess your probably wondering why we're here..." Nina said as now the four girls sat on the bed next to Naruto, Riniko however held Naruto's hand every now and then. "I do, is something wrong?" he asked. Akane shook her head.

"Not that, Elder Cho told us that-" Akane was interrupeted when Naruto stood up and faced all for of them. "Does it have to do with Hinata-chan!, what's going to happen to her? She'll be ok won't she?" questions about Hinata escaped through Naruto's mouth.

"Clam down Naruto-kun, nothing's going to happen to Hinata." Akane reassured Naruto.

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled "I'm glad...so then what's the issue?" he asked.

"Elder Cho didn't say, all she told us was that it'd be best if we'd stay in the world of the living for a while...because of a vision she had in which she decided not to tell us yet." Akane explained to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he pulled a chair from his desk and sat in front of them.

"Are you guys hungry or anything?" Naruto asked.

Riniko smiled seductivily as she giggle and walked toward Naruto sitting on his lap. "I'm hungry for something all right, my Naru-kun..." Naruto's face went red at how close she was to him, he turned his head away from her...hoping that she won't catch him in a kiss again.

"Um...Riniko was it?...c-can you please get off of me..." Naruto begged causing Riniko to giggle again. "And why would I do that Naru-kun...I know your enjoying this..." Nina sighed as she walked over and pulled Riniko off of Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto, Riniko gets jumpy when she see's any guy."

"N-No it's fine r-really..." Naruto added as he started to feel uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a while looking at Naruto, who was getting tred of all of the pair of eyes gazing at him. "So is there anything else I should know?" Naruto asked trying to break the silence.

Saya nodded as she adjusted her glassess "The issue was us trying to find a place to stay and since your the only human we have ever met so..." Naruto knew exactly where they were going with this his eyes went wide. "W-Wait a minute you can't possibly be thinking of staying here with me can you!?"

"Well why not?" Nina asked.

"Hinata-chan said it was ok!" Akane added. Naruto frozed "Hinata-chan said that..." he added.

"I figured it wouldn't bother you..." said a very familar voice, Naruto turned to see Hinata with her black robe floating on her sycthe. "Hinata-chan! you told them they could stay here?" Naruto asked.

"I did." Hinata added.

"But why? why me?" Naruto asked. Hinata raised an eyebrow, even at this moment Naruto couldn't help but find her action really cute.

"Why protest, I thought that this was every teenage boy's fantasy, having four girls live with them.." Naruto looked at her and blushed. "I know that but...I was kinda hoping to have someone else live with me as well.."

Hinata then looked at the girls "Your clothes have been taken care of, as well as your schedules, you guys start school tomarrow, everything as been taken care of." Akane smiled"Thank you Hinata-chan, I'm truley gratefull."

Hinata smiled back "Your welcome..." she then looked at Naruto who was looking away rather pissed, she sighed as she placed her book on Naruto's bed and floated down. Now the real Hinata had on her light blue pajamas and now shoes.

Akane and the other Shinigami's stared at Hinata's new hair as they saw her walk towards Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said. Naruto knew that he couldn't resist the sound of her voice, so he looked at her and smiled sincerly. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I was just joking. I'm sure I'll be able to pull through." seeing Naruto his old self caused Hinata's smile to widen a bit.

"I-It's not too b-bad living with A-Akane-san and the o-others..." she stated, Naruto nodded as he pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms protectivily over hers. Hinata's cheeks went red at his sudden action. Riniko who was now jealous was being held back by Saya and Nina.

"I promise to pull through for you Hinata-chan.." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, that sent shivers down the young girls spine as she could only nodd. Naruto then pulled away from her and grinn. "Now I feel better!" he turned to Akane and the others

"I'm also sure that my parents won't mind you four staying here, we'll just have to find you a place for the night." Riniko smiled as she jumped on Naruto's bed and snugled against his pillow "I'll sleep right here with my Naru-kun..." she said while giggling. Hinata blinked at Riniko and sudden felt a little sad._ 'No fair...I've known Naruto-kun longer and Akane-san and the others get to stay with him, and Riniko-san will have the chance to get closerto him...*sigh* no fair...'_

She however smiled and picked up her book, returning to her normal, mysterious form. She took out her sycthe and sat on it as it started to float. "I'd best be leaving now..." Akane stood up and walked up to her "You have my high gratitude Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled back at her "Your welcome Akane-san, I'll see you all tomarrow morning."  
"Sleep well, k Hinata-chan!" Naruto tells her. Hinata giggles.  
"As well to you, I'm sure you'll be able to handle Nina and Riniko-san. Bye now" with that Hinata flew out of the window. Naruto watched her as she was soon out of his sight.

He then turned around only to see all of the girls starting to undress, his face was bloddy red as all of the girls were only wearing their interior clothing. "W-What are y-you doing!?" he said almost yelling. Nina raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like, we're about to put on our pajamas."

"I can see that...b-but can't you do that somewhere else?" Riniko giggled as she walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you like what you see, Naru-kun..." he could feel her scent and breath around him, she smelled like apples...very sweet.

"Riniko, c-can you please step away..." Naruto said trying to avoid her stare, which didn't seem to be working as she was close to him as if someone would see them, they would think that they were an intimate couple. "Your even cuter when your embarressed Naru-kun..." Riniko said as she traced a finger around Naruto's wiskers.

"Your like a fox, handsome and fierce..." At any point Naruto was on the urge to burst.

"C-CAN YOU ALL PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Naruto's yelled could have been heard from anywhere, he however didn't care at this point.

*****(Next Morning, Naruto's P.O.V)*****

Some how I've seem to have woken up against something soft and warm...and wet. That's when it hit me, someone was playing with my tounge! I opened my eyes to see Riniko's eyes staring seductivly at mine. I wanted to get her off but I couldn't she had wrapped her arms around my waist to tight. She continued to french-kiss me and even started to play with my hair.

I didn't know how long this continued...I was starting to feel awfully light-headed, until she finally pulled away not before leaving a small track of saliva against the side of my lip. "Good morning, Naru-kun..."

I couldn't say a word because I was feeling warm so I nooded and quickly got off of my bed, only to see Akane, Saya, and Nina sleeping soundly around my bed.

I sighed...my life has really changed now more then ever. Either way I decided to go to the bathroom and get refreashed.

Once I got out of the bathroom, I saw the girls all dressed up in their uniforms and somehow refreashed. "Good Morning Naruto-kun." Akane said as she faced me.

I then noticed that they all looked really good in their uniforms, Nina had her longed sleeve's rolled up. She appears to be a tomboy, Saya had that smart, geeky form in her as she adjusted her glasses while holding on to her books. Riniko...however wore her uniform to reveal her curves and her bust. Akane was the only one who wore her uniform casually.

"Good Morning, how'd you all sleep...?" I ask them as i was still feeling rather uncomfortable around them. Akane smiled. "We all slept very well, and wish to thank you for accepting us into your home..."

"Hehehe, It was nothing..." I tell them. '_Even though I'm doing this because Hinata-chan asked me to...'_

"So how about we go and eat breakfest!" I say to them. I lead them downstairs and into the kitchen, since it's Monday Mom and Dad had already left. I ask the girls to sit around the table; I notice them looking around the kitchen.

"Do you cook Naruto?" Saya asked me, I turned to her and grinned as I grabbed an apron and turned on the stove. "Yea, since I'm a lonly child and am sometimes alone, I decided to learn how to cook." In tell her.

"I think it's romantic when a man cooks for his woman...your absolutly perfect Naru-kun" Riniko says as she places both her hands on her cheeks.

After we had finished eating, and after I showed them a bit around the house, we started to make our way towards school, the girls...except Nina, looked at their surroundings like a little kid who takes his/her first trip to the candy store.

"Wow, the human world has alot of space.." Akane said amazed.

"There are soo many buildings, not to mention this gentle breeze..." added Saya.

"Ahhh...I can smell and sence all the love in the air...It's feels soo good!" Riniko added.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their antiques...maybe having them live with me wouldn't be soo bad after all...but how do I explain this too.

"HEY NARUTO!" uh-oh...I looked up to see Saku-chan along with Teme, and Kiba. Once we caught up to them, they stared at the girls for a while. Until Saku-chan gave me the 'you better-have-a-very-good-explanation' look.

"Hey guys...hehehehe" I scratch the back of my head.

After telling them the issue, Kiba looks at the girls and glares at me."Man...Naruto, you seem to be getting very popular, first Hinata-chan and now you have four hot girls living with you...no fair!" Nina glared at Kiba. "Hey, you better watch the way you talk about us!"

"Sorry..." Kiba said some-what frightened. Sakura looked at them and then smiled. "Well I hope your all willing to become friends!" Akane smiled. "Of course!" Riniko suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck. "Those two are cute, but not as cute as you Naru-kun..."

"R-Riniko...let go of me...please" Riniko started to leave small, tiny kissess around my neck, my face went red. Kiba and Saku-chan had their eyes wide open, while Teme gave his usual 'I don't care look' Someone help me...!

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Wow their are so many people here..." Akane said as she and the others were entering the school and were following behind Naruto and his friends. Naruto looked at everyone as he started to feel a little upset. _'I haven't seen Hinata-chan yet...is she comming?'_

"Well this is our first class, our teacher is Iruka." Sakura tells Akane and the girls. They walk in and walk up to Iruka, who smiled at them. "Why hello, are you four my new students?" he asked.

"We are sir, it's nice to meet you." Akane added as she and the rest bowed. Iruka's smile went wider. "Well it's nice to meet you all, stand right here while I start to get the class settled." as soon as Iruka left the rest of Naruto's friends walked up to Akane and introduced themselves to them.

"Finally we get more girls in our group." Ino said as she talked happily with Riniko. Naruto looked around the class and sighed sadly once more. "What's wrong?" he turned to see Sasuke looking at him.

"Nothing..." Naruto said. Sasuke however wasn't falling for it.

"I know something's up, is it Hinata-chan?" In hearing her name Naruto's face went pink, earning a grinn from Sasuke. "I'm sure she'll be here in any moment now."

"I guess your right..."

Just then two familiar figures walked in, Neji walked in along with Hinata; surprisingly alot of guys were staring at her. "Hinata-sama...stay close." Neji tells her. Hinata noddded "Hai.." Tenten then saw Hinata and smiled happily "HINATA-CHAN!" she ran up and grabbed Hinata in a hug.

"Look at you, you look soo cute." Tenten said as she nuzzled Hinata's cheeks, Hinata's face was pink at Tenten's closeness. "T-tenten...I-I can't b-breath..." Tenten then let go of Hinata. Hinata then looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and scratched the back of his head "Hey Hinata-chan...how are you?" he asked. Hinata giggled softly, she loved it when Naruto got embaressed. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun...how d-did it go w-with Akane-san and t-the others..." she asked sweetly.

"Well...fine I guess..." Naruto said, he really didn't want to talk about the girls with Hinata, Hinata's smile widened "I'm glad..."

After that, the class had started and Iruka asked Akane and the others to introduce themselves...they were then starting to be liked by everyone in the class, the boys seemed to have been more focused on Riniko then the others, as she wouldflirt with everyone in the room.

As the students were working on a book assignment, Hinata had suddenly stopped writing...Kiba who was sitting next to her looked at her. "Something wrong, Hinata-chan?" hearing that Naruto quickly looked at Hinata, she seemed to have gotten out of her seemed trance and gave Kiba a nervously smile "I-I'm fine...r-really"

Now Naruto knew that Hinata was lying, he didn't really knew how he knew that, it's just that Hinata's eyes were not as sparkly as to when she would smile normally. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Riniko had wrapped her arms around his neck, and layed her neck on the crook of his neck. "Naru-kun...would you mind walking me to my next class...?" she asked seductivly.

"Riniko, your way to close..." Naruto said as his cheeks went red at the close contact. Riniko however, only giggled. "I think your cute when your nervous Naru-kun..." she said.

Kiba snickered..."Man...Naruto, your like a lady magnet!"

"S-Shut up Kiba!" Naruto said until he started to moan slightly...Riniko was kissing and sucking on his ear. All of the boys had their faces beet red, Sakura, along with Ino and Tenten sighed and looked at their other friend, who seemed to be as if she wasn't there.

"Hinata-chan...?" Tenten asked as she put a hand on top of Hinata's "What's wrong, you've been awfully quiet..." Hinata continued being silent, as she grabbed her book.

"I have to go." she said.

"Go where?" Sakura asked. This time Akane looked at her. "Did you feel a dead soul...?" Naruto looked back at Hinata, along with Riniko who still had her arms around him. "I did, it's a little far, but I have to go." with that Hinata stood up as her eyes went red, and she now wore her black robe and sytche.

Kiba stood up along with her and looked at her "Are you sure you'd be ok by yourself?" he asked worriedly. Hinata looked up at him and smiled...but her smile was a more funny smile. "Of course, don't worry." Kiba agreed with her as he grinned. "Whatever you say."

She then looked at Riniko and sighed. "Riniko, if you keep squishing him, he's gonna die. And his time is not anywhere near close enough" Riniko whined as she let go of Naruto. Naruto still kept his eyes on Hinata, he didn't want one of his dearest friends to go out of town all by herself.

"Hinata-chan, take me with you!" Naruto said, the rest of the students looked at Naruto, seeing him talk to himself with no Hinata there.

"Hey Naruto who are you talking to?" a boy said.

"Yea, Hinata's not there!" another voice said.

"I don't see her!" a third voice said.

"They can't see me because I'm a Shinigami, i think that to them you are acting crazy." HInata said. Naruto looked at her and pouted. "Hinata-chan, do you really think that?" he asked.

Hinata nodded normally. "I do." Naruto pouted even more, and Hinata smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine..anyway" she got on her scythe and looked at her friends "I'll be back..." and with that she flew out through the window. Naruto kept his gaze on her until she was out of his normal eye sight. _'Well...she's gone now.'_ Naruto thought.

*****(After School)*****

Naruto started on his walk home until of course he felt two pairs of arms circle around him. "Riniko...you really have to stop doing these things." By now all of the other Shinigami girls were walking with him, except Riniko who walked but had her arms around him."But Naru-kun...How else am I suppose to show my love. Besides I know you like it." she said as she now nuzzled his neck.

Naruto, who was blushing of course mainly sighed. _'Man, this is going to be such a pain...' _he thought as he and the four girls continued towards his house. He then walked inside his home.."I'm home!" he called.

"In the kitchen, sweety!" he heard his mother say. He then turned toward the girls and managed to ger Riniko off of him. "Alright...be poliet ok?" he ordered and everyone nodded. "Don worry Naruto-kun, we'll be on our best behavior!" Akane said with a smile. Naruto grinned back at her. _'It's good to know that there's someone who acts a little...normal'_

He then entered the kitchen and saw his Mother in the stove and his father helping set the table, both stopped when they saw the four females accompanied by their son. His father smirked "Why Naruto...I must say my son I'm impressed. It's a good thing that I gave you 'The Talk' a few weeks ag-" his father was silenced by a fist that landed hard on his head.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH MINATO!" Naruto's mother said as her hair went up. The four girls admitted that Naruto's mother now frightend them. "No, you got it all wrong. These girls well...they um...they" Naruto started to say...but didn't know what to say. "We just arrived and didn't have no where to say. so Naruto-kun here invited us to stay with him for a while..." Akane said happily.

Kushina and Minato started at each other for a while and then they smiled. "Why of course!" Kushina said. "You may stay as long as you like.." Minato added. Akane and the other girls smiled and bowed. "Thank you soo much!" they said in unsion.

"But..." they looked at Kushina. "We may have to put you all in our guest room, there's four of you but we only have three guest rooms." Akane however smiled "That's alright, we can share..."  
"Well welcome to our home..." Minato ended with his grinn. Naruto grinned as well.

*****(Moments Later)*****

Naruto stood under the shower as water poured on his body. _'Man...I didn't know that things would go so smoothly...' _he thought and then he started to think about his shy, cute friend. _'I really do hope that Hinata-chan's doing ok...I really miss her'_ What the blonde teenage boy didn't notice was that someone else was now in the shower with him.

That's when he felt someone's could hand on his back, his face went beet red._ 'Oh...no it better not be who I think it is...' _Naruto thought until he heard that well-known voice. 'My...Naru-kun. Your really big arent't you?" Naruto turned to see Riniko naked and looking at him. "EHHH!" he yelled as he pressed his back against the hard, cold wall. "R-RINIKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Riniko giggled as she stared at Naruto's eyes seductivly..and now full of lust. "Naru-kun..." she walked up to him, Naruto admits that Riniko was a beautiful girl...with a beautiful body. Her breasts were big and the nipples were pink and had hardned. Naruto suddenly found himself staring at them intensly.

_'I don't understand...for some reason I feel like I want to...' _Riniko and him were now staring at each other and Naruto had looked up at her lips. "Riniko..." he said almost lustfully. Riniko blushed as she smiled at him "Naru-kun..." she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Naruto hungrily reasponded back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

For some reason Naruto knew that what he was doing was wrong...he's making out with a Shinigami, naked, in the shower. _'For some reason...kissing...feels very good.'_ Naruto then felt Riniko's tounge begging for entrance he let her in as he and her wrapped their tounges around each other. They kept their movments solid for about ten minutes straight...Riniko knew that she was starting to run out of air.

"Mmmm" Riniko moaned slightly as she pulled away. "W-Wait...I...need to breath." But Naruto quickly pulled her in for another kiss..Riniko closed her eyes and reasponded as she played with his hair. _'Naru-kun...' _she thought lovingly. Both pulled away along with a long trial of saliva, both were breathing heavily. "Riniko...I-uh..."

The girl in front of him smiled as she know looked at his prized possesion. "Naru-kun...I'll make you feel good." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Riniko looking at his rod and she lightly licked the tip causing Naruto to flinch. "Uhh..Riniko.." she looked at him. "Naru-kun..." she now entered her entire mouth in it and started to bob her head up and down.

Naruto enjoyed this feeling...sure he has practiced on himself a few times...but he was a boy so it was only natural. But when someone else, mainly a girl was doing it. He felt really good. He moaned slightly..."Uh..R-Riniko.." _'What am I doing! I shouldn't be doing this...but my body doesn't think other wise...' _Naruto knew that he was about to reach his limit_...'No I don't want this!' _he thought loudly as he pulled Riniko's head away.

"Riniko...from now on just focus on kissing..." he said. Riniko pouted for a minute then she smiled. "Alright then Naru-kun...I'll see you tonight." With that she walked up and kissed Naruto on the lips then left the shower. Naruto's face was beet red as he slouched to the floor. "Man...what have I done?" he asks himself.

*****(Meanwhile at Midnight)*****

Hinata rode silently on her scythe, she looked up at the moon. "That concludes all the souls in this area..." she then felt a sudden pain in her chest, which caused her to almost lose balance on her scythe. "That was close, why does my cheat hurt soo much?" she asks herself then she shrugged it off. "Oh well, on to the next town..."

***ShyHinataGirl crying in a dark corner* ShyHInataGirl:Urgh, I feel like such a pervert! my first lime..."Leans and prays to Kami-sama"  
ShyHinataGirl: Kami-sama forgive my dirtiness.**

**Naruto: Hey ShyHina *see's her praying* Uh..what are you doing?**

**ShyHinataGirl: *ties him up and starts wiping him* Accept this as my apology Kami-sama! Afterall it was Naruto's fault he black-mailed me into it!**

**Naruto: HUH? What are you talking about? *gets wiped* OW! Hey that hurts!**

**ShyHinataGirl: Don't mind him, please review..Forgive me KAMI-SAMA!**

**Naruto: WHHHYYY!**


End file.
